The Forgotten Prophecy
by Irish Donkey
Summary: ~Reposted~ Kinda AU. Harry's 5th year, he and his twin get resorted in Slytherin, befriend Draco,and get a little bit of Voldemort too. features some evil Harry. Please R & R.
1. Summer

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

Chapter 1

Running. That's what Harry had been doing the whole summer; outside with Dudley and in his dreams. Surprisingly enough Harry did not dream of Cedric yelling at him and accusing him of murder. In fact, _usually _he was so exhausted when he went to bed that not even Voldemort could penetrate Harry's dead sleep. _Usually_ that was.

On the odd chance that had occurred maybe six times this summer, Harry would visit Voldemort. He still stayed in the shadows; and no one ever gave any indication of seeing him. There Harry would watch and listen as Voldemort would continuously torture Death Eaters for failing at one task or another. Harry wasn't there often enough to understand what mission Voldemort was still working on, and so he had no idea what exactly they had failed at. And every time Dumbledore would send him letters asking about his dreams, he couldn't reply. That was one of the things that had made Harry change.

Not physically, Harry wasn't quite as tall as Ron yet, but internally. Harry had blamed Dumbledore, not himself, for Cedric's death and his own all to near and all to frequent occurrences with it There was no other explanation for it, Dumbledore had probably known Moody for longer than anybody else in all of England. But had he guessed that he was an impostor? No, even when Dumbledore had "realized that something was not right," did he save Harry? 

Well in the end Harry had to admit that Dumbledore did come in in the nick of time to prevent Moody from murdering him. But Harry was sick of it all, Hogwarts was said to be the safest place because Dumbledore was there. Harry had almost died four times there, five if you count the incident in Moody's office. Five brushes with death isn't exactly a good rate in four years at the safest school with the most powerful wizard.

Another thing Harry had determined this summer was how alike Voldemort and Dumbledore were. Both planned and planned, but nothing ever came out of all this brilliant scheming. Voldemort always tries to kill Harry, and Dumbledore always tries to act the hero. So far Harry had gotten out of most of Voldemort's traps alive without Dumbledore's aid.

They were both old fools, and frankly Harry was tired of dealing with them. Voldemort only wanted him dead. And Dumbledore only used him as a pawn, a very nice pawn, but a pawn nonetheless. Harry no longer trusted either of them, not that he really ever trusted Voldemort in the first place. 

So this summer he had virtually cut himself off from the wizarding world. No post, no cleaning the firebolt, no homework. The Durseley's had pretty much taken care of it in the past, but this summer Harry had gone along willingly and helped them lock his things up.

Before leaving the station, Harry had instructed Ron and Hermione not to write him. He had been afraid of Voldemort tracking the owls and killing their families. But instead of telling them that, Harry had just told them that the Durseleys would break his wand, (Hermione was horrified) and his firebolt (Ron was horrified) in half. Harry consoled himself from lying to his best friends by reminding himself about the ton-tongue toffee incident; the Durselys might just do as he said.

So far Harry hadn't received any letters except from those from Dumbledore. As promised Ron and Hermione had not even attempted a phone call. Sirius was hiding safely at Remus', and Hagrid had yet to return from visiting the giants. Life was good, Harry was totally disconnected from the wizarding world, and he from them. Now if only he could disconnect himself with the Durselys.

This summer had been what can only be described as odd. When Harry had returned from Hogwarts Dudley had already been home from school for three days, or what was left of Dudley had returned. Dudley had managed to lose fifty pounds in once school year. Harry would have that was an impossible feat to Dudley, who know resembled a pig and not a small whale. Though still over weight, Dudley had sized down quite a bit. Apparently the school had refused to feed him anything except salad until he lost five pounds, then he was allowed to have yoghurt. Every five pounds he lost, Dudley was given a new food to choose from.

Smeltings had sent a letter to Vernon and Petunia informing them that Dudley would not be allowed back if he gained over ten pounds this summer. Petunia had been shocked that they had starved her baby, and Vernon wrote back threatening to sue. Unfortunately for Dudley, their decision stood.

Petunia couldn't bring herself to starve Dudley, so she made him exercise. Dudley had refused even when she had said that he could get a new mountain bike to ride around the park. Dudley finally relented when Petunia had told him she would buy him a new smelting stick which he could hit Harry with while chasing him on his bike. Harry first thought this was child abuse until he realized that Dudley couldn't catch him, so he never actually got hurt.

So every morning Aunt Petunia would go with Harry and Dudley to the park with a track around it; at exactly _five_ in the _morning_ to no one would be able to make fun of "her Duddykins." Dudley would hop on his bike determined that this would be the morning that he would get Harry, and Harry would run. All in all it was probably only about a mile. But as the days progressed Dudley seemed to think that Harry would get tired if he had to run farther, he did, but so did Dudley. Eventually it became two miles and then three, and finally four. And that was how the summer began, until Steven had showed up. 

It was six in the morning and Harry had just finished his final lap around the park, Petunia sat on a bench waiting for Dudley to finish. Once Harry completed running, Dudley always stopped and walked to the end, seeing no point in riding if Harry wasn't there. So instead of sitting down next to his aunt, Harry walked over to the fountain. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking, not surprisingly nobody else was about at six a.m. 

Harry placed his glasses on the edge of the stone surrounding the fountain, and stripped his shirt off. He then ducked his sweaty head in the fountain before splashing his upper body. Feeling cleaner, Harry finally put his shirt and glasses back on. He was about to start stretching when he heard a voice.

"You there," Harry looked to see where Dudley was, he was still only halfway around the path, and it couldn't have been Aunt Petunia because the voice was a man's. "Hello, yes you!"

Harry finally turned and saw a middle aged and very finely dressed man making his way toward him at an alarming speed. Harry normally would have turned and fled, but this man appeared to be a crazy muggle and not some obsessed wizard.

When the man finally reached Harry he spoke. "Hello I'm Steven Stewart," he said shaking Harry's hand. "I work for Timion modeling agency, and I was wondering how old you are." Harry stared utterly confused.

Nevertheless he managed to stumble over an answer and not make a complete fool of himself. "I'm almost fifteen sir." The man simply beamed at Harry's response.

"Good good, what's your name boy?" 

Well this man obviously wasn't a wizard. "Harry Potter."

Steven looked about and he must have spotted Petunia because he quickly asked, "Is that your mother over there?"

Harry might have been insulted, except he was used to it by now, and so he gave his usual response. "No, that's my Aunt Petunia. She's my guardian." Unlike most people, Steven didn't offer condolences or his sympathy. Instead he practically ran to Petunia. Harry followed, deciding he didn't like this man.

By the time Harry reached the pair, they were already deep in conversation. Steven was busy saying, "Please, you don't know how special he is, I need to have him. He'll be the best model of his age ever!" 

Aunt Petunia looked skeptical over whatever Steven was proposing. "I'm not sure, he's not exactly an agreeable child. And I simply don't have time to be running him about."

Steven obviously wasn't one to give up quickly because he soon continued. "Transportation will be provided, not to worry. It won't have to be deducted from his final pay check I swear."

Petunia's whole face lit up with interest at the mention of a paycheck. "Pay? How much?"

Steven's smile was brighter than Lockhart's ever had been, it was almost too painful to look at. "We'll discuss the finalities and contract later, but I'd say with his face and body, he could get a cover for over three thousand pounds easily." Petunia didn't seem capable of speech at the moment. "We can do a trial run then, if you're still not satisfied, I'll rip up the contract no questions asked. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Petunia didn't even bother to look at Harry for an opinion when she immediately grasped Steven's outstretched hand; for if she had, she would have seen the look of absolute horror that came over his face when realization finally dawned.

That had been on July first. The "trial" had lasted two days until Petunia had been given Harry's first chec; the contract was immediately signed. Harry had refused until Petunia had really threatened to break Harry's wand in half. For almost a month Harry had withdrawn more and more, as his hatred of Petunia, Voldemort and yes, even Dumbledore continued to grow.

Unlike most adults, the people at Timion had loved his look. All of Harry's photos showed him with red eyes from lack of sleep, and tussled hair because the hairdresser's couldn't manage to keep it cut. Harry appeared so vulnerable, like a child in need of help in some, while the other photos showed a much more matured and intimidating Harry who was rebelling even as the camera snapped away.

Because of all the editing involved, his first official debut into a muggle magazine wasn't until the day before his birthday. That particular issue had him in fall clothes that were going to be in stores the next week. Harry was just thankful that it wasn't spring, and then he'd be modeling for the summer season. Though Harry had been lucky enough to get out of wearing swimming trunks for the all of England to see, he wasn't having the same luck with the runway.

Petunia was currently in his dressing room, threatening to burn his broom if he wouldn't be in a runway show the following weekend. "It'll only take one match and your broom will be nothing more than ashes."

Harry didn't even bother to look at her as he tied his shoes. "No, and for the last time it's a firebolt and it's burn proof." The last part was a lie; his broom wasn't really fire proof, just as his wand was really unbreakable. It also wouldn't release deadly gases if touched by a muggle. But Petunia didn't need to know that.

"Fine." Harry looked up surprised. Steven had offered 800 pounds in exchange for the show when he heard how defiant Harry was being. It wasn't like Petunia to give up that much money so easily. "You can't go back to that school in the fall then."

Harry actually laughed at her threat. She must really be getting desperate if she couldn't come up with anything better than that. Petunia hadn't even mentioned cutting off his fine food supply, which had been like Hogwarts food compared to the previous years.

Petunia stared at Harry as though he had grown another head. Abruptly he stopped his laughter and stood. Now that he was taller than her, he made a point to stand close enough so that she would have to look up at him.

"I don't think you'll do that, because on September first I'll be leaving whether you like it or not. It's not within your power to decide where I go then, but it is your decision whether or not you want me back next summer. If you allow me to leave in September, and you forget this modeling thing for the rest of the summer, maybe I'll forgive you and your family when I get my wizard's license. When that happens I can make you all disappear…like that!" Harry made a snap with his hand.

"And no one will ever be the wiser of what really happened to your precious family. Either way I'm leaving, only one way I might be back to kill you, the other to just enjoy your company." Harry finished evilly. Even though Harry had just threatened her, and had given her a look that would have sent many to an early grave, Petunia didn't even flinch. All she did was blink once before replying.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but until you get your license to kill, you're mine. And I can do whatever I want with you. Warn me all you want, but you're going to stay here working until I say so. And if you do leave in September, you had better come back to kill me because if you don't, I'll do exactly that to you." With that she stomped out of his room and slammed the door on the way out.

Harry meanwhile stood bewildered. He had no idea what had just happened. _Had he just threatened his aunt? And had she really just threatened him back? _Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get away, but he didn't want to return to the wizarding world where all his money was. There there was Voldemort and Dumbledore. Two people he hated most besides his aunt Petunia, and Steven for getting him into this whole mess.

Harry sat down in his chair in order to concentrate better. _So I am left in the muggle world…penniless_. Harry suddenly snapped his head up at that thought. He wasn't really penniless. After all, he had been working for the better part of the month. Maybe Petunia would agree to give him some of his money back if he would stick it out through August and the four days left in July.

On the limo ride home, Harry cautiously spoke to his aunt. "I'll make a deal with you, if you give me seventy-five percent of my money, I'll do the rest of the summer willingly."

Petunia looked as though she hadn't heard a thing he had said. Harry opened his mouth to repeat himself when she broke in. "Fifty percent."

Harry was a bit shocked for the second time that day that she wasn't being her usual greedy, grumpy self. "Deal."

Petunia whipped her head around to face Harry and smile evilly, "and you have to do the runway." Harry felt the blood drain from his head. There was absolutely no way he was going to be in the runway show. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry was currently standing behind a red curtain talking with Steven, who was prepping him for his first walk down the runway. "Now, you walk down as I told you, pose for three Timion Modeling seconds, and walk back. Don't smile, and hurry when you get back for your next outfit." Harry seriously doubted smiling would be a problem for him. Though he had considered doing it just to piss Steven off enough so he would fire him.

Steven seemed to know what he had been thinking because he quickly offered to give Harry another two hundred pounds if he didn't screw up. That meant one hundred pounds for Harry, so he complied.

That had been the only reason he had acutally agreed in the first place. One night doing this made him more money than a week of photos for one magazine. Harry hadn't become obsessed with getting money, he had become obsessed with the prospect of living on his own next summer. Never again would he have to return to Privet Drive if he earned enough to support him through the next two summers.

When Harry had finished his fifth walk in less than one hour, Steven called a halt. Saying that he had been magnificent. Harry just grumbled and walked sleepily to his dressing room where he could put on more comfortable clothes. Petunia was waiting in the limo for him, so he walked out the front doors to get there the fastest. 

And that was when Harry felt the most horror he had ever felt in the muggle world. It was even worse than the runway. Blocking the sliding glass doors of the hotel where the show had been at, where people. There was a huge mob of reporters, cameramen, and girls all pushing their way towards him. Harry did what most men would do; he fled.

Slipping on his black raincoat, he walked out the back door. Even though it wasn't raining, the coat covered him from head to toe. He calmly and slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself, walked around the perimeter of the throng of people. Harry spotted his limo only twenty feet away. He thought he could make it before the crowd noticed exactly which car he was getting into. Ten feet away he ran. 

It took all of two seconds for him to reach the door, and all of one second before someone called out, "Look! That's him!" The last thing he saw before he was pulled inside was a hundred people stampeding at him. Then the driver sped off before the first of the group could reach him. Letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding, Harry leaned back against his seat.

Petunia was once again being silent, probably counting how much money she was going to make off of him. 

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry woke up the morning of his birthday to go running as usual. Even though Harry now had a job, he was still required to exercise with Dudley every morning. So after taking a shower and eating a breakfast, Harry went upstairs to grab his coat before the limo arrived for today's photos. Apparently Steven had been so anxious to see how Harry's photos of him in the fall line had turned out, he had opened the dark room door before the pictures had been fully developed. Now thanks to Steven's stupidity, Harry had to do the whole wardrobe over again.

Harry was not looking forward to the next three days. So he slowly made his way up the stairs and to his room. As if to prolong the trip to the studio. As he entered his room he was attacked by a flying pig (wouldn't that be funny). Once Harry realized that it was Ron's owl he stopped trying to attack the flying feather ball, and tried to catch it. Harry's seeker skills quickly came out of the yearlong dormitory state, and he had Pig subdued in a matter of moments. 

Once Harry had time to notice what Pig had attached to his leg, he immediately drop him and recoiled. Pig had a letter. Even though Harry might be secretly glad that Ron had ignored his warning, and had at least sent him a birthday greeting. But, he couldn't let the wall he had built around himself the whole summer shatter just because of one letter. One letter that he wouldn't even bother to read.

Pig obviously didn't feel the same because he instantly started fluttering around Harry. Nipping him after Harry refused to take his letter. "HARRY! GET DOWN HERE!" Petunia yelled up the stairs, as Harry looked out the window and spotted the waiting limo. Resignedly Harry grabbed Pig's letter, pretty sure that Petunia would not appreciate an owl following them around the whole day. 

Pig seemed satisfied that Harry had given in because he quickly hooted and flew off, only hitting the window sill once on his way out. Only then did Harry drop the letter as though it were on fire. "HARRY!" Harry gave the piece of parchment one last glare before he ran down the stairs.

Ten hours later Harry had managed to completely forget the letter. He was so exhausted when he climbed into bed that he failed to notice two other owls perched on his desk, both carrying letters.

Though when Harry did eventually wake up on August 1st, he did notice them. One was a Hogwarts owl. Harry figured it was another one from Dumbledore, but he opened it anyway. His eyes widened in shock and then rage as he quickly scanned the letter.

__

Harry-

_I must come and get you tomorrow, on the first, be ready by noon. I'll explain everything else when you come to Hogwarts. You may inform your family that you will not be returning for the remainder of the summer._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry couldn't believe it, he was ecstatic to be leaving, but he would be returning to Dumbledore. And all the money he had earned over the summer would be useless. Harry vaguely wondered what Aunt Petunia's reaction would be; she was so looking forward to going to the Caribbean for a photo shoot in two weeks. What would she do with her time now that Harry was gone, how would she earn her money?

A movement brought Harry back to the present; the other large brown owl was hopping about on his desk. Obviously impatient to be off. With a sigh, Harry unfolded the second letter. It was from Sirius.

**_Harry,_**

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU'RE TOLD TO SPECIFICALLY LIE LOW THIS SUMMER AND DO NOTHING! BUT CAN YOU DO THAT, NO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; YOUR FACE IS ALL OVER BLOODY EUROPE. I'LL BE SURPRISED IF THE QUEEN DOESN'T INVITE YOU TO STAY FOR A WEEKEND. Sirius seemed to have calmed down a bit then, for the next paragraph had been written normally.

**__**

Unfortunately if that does occur, you'll have to say no. Dumbledore is extremely angry about this, but for some reason he hasn't acted upon it yet. I for one am very disappointed in you.

We are doing everything to ensure your safety, please don't allow our efforts to go to waste. Stay out of trouble.

Sirius

Well it seemed as though people in the wizarding world had found out about his life as a model in the muggle world, Harry only hoped no one else he knew had. Harry decided he should inform Petunia about his soon to be departure right before he and Dudley ran. That way he would only be subjected to her glares and sharp tongue every five minutes when he finished a lap.

Satisfied that he had planned his day of hell accordingly, Harry made his way downstairs. His morning confrontation with his aunt, went as planned, although Petunia had attemptd to run after him. When Petunia finally drove them home, she orderd Harry to his room without breakfast, and looked up the number for the agency. Two minutes later Harry heard a vase crash, or at least Harry hoped it was a vase. Anything else would probably have broken through a wall.

Harry sat in his room for the remaining five and a half hours waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. He packed, which took longer than other years had because of his newly aquired wardrobe. His uncle came in around ten according to his clock, and threw all his magical possessions inside. Harry stared at his broom, wand, and books miserably. He had no idea how he was going to fit everything inside his already too full trunk. He was only thankful that Hedwig had gone to Hermione for the summer, so he wouldn't have to fit her cage and all her supplies inside as well. 

At ten after twelve Petunia burst in, "He's here, and he's late." She snarled. Harry saluted her as he dragged his trunk past her and down the stairs. At the bottom stood Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, follow me, I'll explain everything on the way." Harry had wanted to balk, and yell at Dumbledore. Ordering him to explain or he wouldn't go. But apparently Albus hadn't considered that as a possibility because he had his back to Harry, and was already half-way across the lawn. Harry ran after him to catch up.

Once in the street, Harry looked expectantly at Dumbledore. In response, Dumbledore look Harry right in the eye, and gave him a look of sympathy before drawing out his wand. 

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!

AN: sorry it took me so long to repost, as you can see I needed to change some things. George became Stewart because two Georges was too confusing. Please remember to REVIEW!


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2 

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

The next moment a night bus appeared, and not just any night bus, but a deep blue one. A private one.

"Step on in Harry," Dumbledore said waiting on the top step while Harry stood dumbstruck in the street. When no explanation for the strange form of transportation were offered, Harry jumped on board. Then preceded to take a seat as far away from Dumbledore as possible. Letting him know that he was more than a little irked. 

It was a very quiet and short ride to Hogwarts, neither of them talking. Harry missed the chatter of his classmates on the Hogwarts Express. And his anger rose yet another level. Dumbledore offered no clarification for his odd behavior, and Harry still didn't ask. He wasn't exactly happy with his professor, both for not telling him what this sudden need to be at Hogwarts was about, and for last year's mishap. Harry wasn't a very forgiving person, and could hold a grudge long. And right now, he had a major grudge against the person sitting a few seats away from him. 

After a few more silence filled minutes, they arrived at the castle. Once off the bus, Dumbledore directed him to his office. "We have a lot to discuss." Was all he offered as the gargoyle jumped aside at the password ( Ton Tongue Toffee). Harry entered and headed towards the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. But already sitting in the chair that Harry usually occupied while having chats with Dumbledore (back when he liked him) was a girl. A girl with long dark red hair, like roses, or better yet, blood. She was small, she barely would have come up to Harry's chest if she had been standing. And as she stood and turned Harry saw her eyes. Emerald eyes. No they were rubies. If you could mix rubies and emeralds together you'd get her eyes. They were also familiar, those eyes were exactly like his.

"Why don't we sit down?" Dumbledore suggested kindly, and broke Harry out of his stupor. Harry was just as entranced with the girl as she was with him, and then she seemed to break free of her trance and spoke out.

"Harry, I presume." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. But the tone of her voice was what surprised Harry, it was a sweet voice but with a sly tone.

"Yes, and you would be who?" Now it was his own voice that surprised him, it wasn't openly insolent, but it still was unable to hide his feelings. But Harry didn't care, he wanted answers. And this girl had the answers, or so it appeared. She didn't answer, but oddly, she seemed pleased with his question. Dumbledore did not, but who cared about him?

"Harry, Rose please sit down." Once they'd complied he continued, " Now please give me a chance to explain the situation. I'll first start with who you two are, if you haven't already guessed, you are twins. Harry and Rose Potter. "

When neither twin said anything, Dumbledore continued. "This may be a shock, but no one lied to you, no one knew Rose existed except your parents, who couldn't have told you about her if they lived. They had their memories erased, and so for them she had never existed. Glady Weasley, who just past away, was the only other person to know." Dumbledore paused for breath, and Harry decided not to interrupt, it would be interesting to see where this was going. 

"You see Harry, Glady has been taking care of Rose, raising her, and teaching her for the past 15 years, since she didn't go to Hogwarts because we didn't know of her existence. The reason being that Glady predicated your futures, and what she predicted caused your parents to separate you two. The first prediction came at the time of your birth." He picked up a piece of parchment and read from it, "Separated in darkness they shall grow, of each other they shall not know. So you see, we separated you during the reign of Voldemort, and erased your parents memory of Rose, so they wouldn't let slip."

" Now they gave Rose to Glady, because she was a female and Harry would have been raised better with a male figure, or so they thought. It obviously wasn't an easy choice, but a necessary one if they wanted you two live and defeat Voldemort." Rose didn't seem offended that they had chosen Harry over her. In fact she looked bored at the moment.

"Her next prediction came when you where due to arrive at Hogwarts," he again picked up the parchment and cleared his throat, "prospering apart until their ready, together they shall keep the dark steady. Glady then knew not to bring you to Hogwarts, and to educate you herself." Dumbledore said indicating Rose, who still was not paying the least bit of attention to Dumbledore, or so it seemed. "And you kept the dark steady by not joining together and defeating Voldemort as first or fourth years." At that Harry glared harder at Dumbledore. "The final part went on as then they will defeat evil with his own way, but not before in darkness they shall lay. Now you two are meant to defeat Voldemort or evil as it says. Now in darkness you shall lay. So you to must turn dark." This last part was said with regret, but as an order. Harry couldn't resist.

"What makes you think we're not already dark?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that. Then they focused on Rose who had become interested at this latest remark. She lifted her eyebrow questionly.

"I have complete faith in both of you, you see there is a difference in learning and understanding the dark arts and in depending on them. For both of you will be learning them and using them, but not abusing them. You will be taught how to perform the dark arts properly. Most Death Eaters and evil followers know and use them, but improperly and abusively."

At this point Harry was confused, but wouldn't admit it, so he kept his face impassive. With a glance at Rose, he saw her face was also emotionless, much like some of his photos for Mr. Stewart were. There was no doubt in his mind now that they were indeed twins.

"At the start of the new term this year you will be sorted, both of you. Harry, you were once considered for Slytherin by the hat, it won't be that hard to persuade him to change his mind, especially if you're being resorted." Dumbledore chuckled, "I do believe that's never happened before, it will be a quite confused. Now Rose, judging by your behavior so far you should have no trouble getting into Slytherin. If worst comes to worst threaten the hat. That'll convince it soon enough." Both Harry and Rose smiled identical grins.

" Now that we've put you in darkness, they rest will be up to you. The prophecy entails that you will defeat evil with his own ways, so you must vanquish Voldemort like he would. Become friends with your fellow Slytherins, who will no doubt take to you. And figure out what he would do." Dumbledore stopped for their opinions but none were voiced. All Harry said was, "Alright, but what are we doing for the rest of the summer?"

" You'll be staying here of course, free to visit Hogsmeade as long as you've told me first. And Rose will need to be caught up on Defense of the Dark Arts, I believe you will be able to help her catch up on all her work Harry, in time for September. Now why don't you leave so you can get acquainted, I believe Sirius will be here for dinner in about 5 hours."

At that Dumbledore turned his back on them, in indication that they could leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once at the bottom of the staircase, Rose spoke. "So where do you want to sleep little brother?"

"What do you mean little brother?" Harry asked, and then, "oh and the Slytherin dorm rooms, I guess." As an after thought.

"We'll Glady said I was 3 minutes older, and I've never been to Hogwarts before, so your officially in charge of showing me around. So you'd better do a good job, oh and you'd better be a good teacher too, because Glady always said I was quite brilliant. And I'd hate to have my marks fall just because of you, dear brother." Rose said with a grin.

Harry stared at her a minute before replying " You are too sarcastic for your own good." Then under his breath, " perfect Slytherin material." Then audibly enough so she could here him, "I'd better get this done before dinner."

" Oh, why? Will it take long?"

"No, but if Sirius is coming, we won't be done until late. He's always wondering if I'm okay. If he just found out I'm a twin, he'll be unbearable. And I'm planning on going to bed, while you explain the Slytherin bit."

"Whatever, let's see the Gryffindor Tower first."

"Why? We'll be in Slytherin, in the dungeons. Or is your memory so short you've already forgotten ?"Harry sneered, already getting used to siblinghood.

"No, you dunderhead, Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies, I'm planning on rigging their tower with Dungbombs."

Harry could only stare at her with shock before replying, "You are definitely James Potter's daughter, you and Sirius will really get along tonight." Rose just shrugged and started off towards the towers, where she had been told Gryffindor was. " Tell me about your friends."

"Well there's Ron and Hermione, they've been my best friends since first year. Hermione's a bookworm ,but she has helped kept me out of too much trouble a lot. Then there's Ron, who's always fighting with Hermione. Don't mess with them." The last bit was meant as a threat, but Rose appeared unmoved. As she pranced past the picture of the fat lady. "Wait, we're here," Harry halted and indicated the portrait. Rose twirled around, and immediately took up a conversation with the fat lady.

" Sooooo…….Is it lonely here during the summer with no students here? How long have you been the guard of Gryffindor tower? Do you remember my parents?" Harry stood there stunned, Rose certainly was talkative, what was she getting at? After some more minutes of useless chatter, Harry began to tap his foot impatiently. They ignored him. Though the fat lady did seem to take a liking to Rose, why was beyond Harry.

"As long as the other portraits visit me, I don't get too lonely. And I've been here far too long, but you do get the best gossip from the Gryffindors." Harry's eyebrows rose 

skeptically. "And how could I forget such lovely faces as your parents? Both of you resemble your father, your hair is darker than Lily's though. And I have no idea where you got your eyes, neither James or Lily had red ones, odd, maybe your muggle grandparents had them." Somewhere during their conversation Harry's interests had wandered, and he was teasing with Rose's idea to set up the Gryffindor Tower with pranks. That would be a great way to show Slytherin loyalty. Suddenly the portrait sprang open. And Harry looked at Rose for an answer as to how she got it open. But she was already through before he could question her.

"Hmmmm, I'm thinking that something with green and silver, then Slytherin written over the Gryffindor pictures, and maybe some snakes. Yes that'll be perfect. We'll of course need to go to Zonko's for supplies, but we'll worry about that later. Now on to Ravenclaw." And with that she was scurrying out of the portrait hole. Harry looked around the common room imagining it with snakes and green all around, yes this would be an interesting year.

A/N: I didn't touch this chap 2 much, it's still basically the same. I'll write longer Chaps once I get more reviews. 


	3. Sirius and Snape

Chapter 3

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

Harry couldn't believe that his tiny older sister could be this mischievous, she had found and talked her way into all of the common rooms. All in less than two hours. Harry bet even the Weasley twins couldn't have done that. And what was worse, it hadn't even required any brains to get in. Rose had just sweet talked her way in, she didn't even have to threaten anyone.

The Ravenclaw books case password was easy to get from the Grey Lady (the Ravenclaw ghost), The Hufflepuff dorms were behind a suit of armor that Rose bribed to get past with the promise of oil and a new sword. Something she had snagged from Filch after setting off some explosives in a class room. And anyone who could speak Parseltongue automatically got in the Slytherin Dungeons by simply pressing their hand on the stone and saying, "Open up." She had gotten the tip from the Bloody Baron, who was also overly found of Rose. 

By the time dinner was ready, Rose had plans for each individual common room. And she was fairly bursting with excitement. Harry on the other hand was more subdued as they entered the Great Hall. 

Apparently only Dumbledore spent the summer at Hogwarts since he was the only person present at the table set for four. "Ah, I hope you had an enjoyable first day. Sirius will be with us shortly." Dumbledore said merrily as the food appeared.

"Oh great non-rabbit food." Harry mumbled, but before Rose had a chance to question him on it, the hall doors banged open, and an extremely wet Sirius came through.

"Why thank you Sirius for joining us, won't you please sit down?" Dumbledore said calmly.

Totally ignoring Dumbledore, Sirius went straight for Harry. "Harry…. You…you've changed. Your at least as tall as I'm, when did you last cut your hair? Have you been working out? Have you been getting enough sleep, your eyes are all red. And where is your sister?" Sirius blurted out in one big rush.

"It's nice to see you again too Sirius, you look gorgeous don't worry." Harry said sarcastically, as Rose stepped out from behind him. 

Ignoring her brother Rose spoke up, "Hold still," then underneath her breath, "Ursa." Blue sparks flew from her wand and onto Sirius, who immediately felt warm and dry, not at all aware that his hair was green with silver highlights. "There, you're dry." Rose said with a mischievous smile. Finally someone to play pranks on. It had been boring with just Dumbledore. And she didn't want to prank Harry, he didn't seem to have a sense of humor. So she doubted he would appreciate her attempts to cheer him up.

Looking at Sirius' new hair, Harry smothered a laugh, and with a straight face said, "Rose this is Sirius, Sirius this is Rose, now can we eat, I'm famished." And without waiting for an answer he sat down and dug in, joining Dumbledore who had started eating somewhere during their conversation. So after evaluating each other quickly both Rose and Sirius sat down. The meal went smoothly, if rather quietly. 

At the end, Harry stood and said, "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, so I think I'll go to bed early." And with that he strode towards the doors, ignoring Rose's pointed looks, and her mouth. Which was busy forming the word traitor slowly and silently. Dumbledore quickly followed Harry out, without a word.

Sirius turned in his chair, in order to converse with Rose better. "So you play Quidditch?" Sirius said hopefully.

"No." Rose replied in a bored voice, aware that he was trying to make conversation. And more than happy to seem him squirm uncomfortably, at lost what to say.

"Oh well, too bad. Can you fly?"

"Not without a broom." Rose stated obviously.

"Do you have one?" Sirius questioned, happy with a multiple worded answer.

"No."

Sirius' happiness diminished. "I gave Harry one to make up for all the lost birthdays, would you like one too?"

"That would be nice." Rose replied looking up at the ceiling, intentionally not paying attention to Sirius. 

"Okay it settled, I'll order you one, it'll be here by Monday."

"Thanks."

"So…. you can call me Sirius, or Padfoot, or anything really. Should I call you Rose, or Rosie, Ro. Which do you prefer?"

"Rose."

Sirius looked a bit distress at the lack of response he was getting from Rose. Rose, seeing that her original goal to make him uncomfortable had been accomplished, started to rise.

In a last attempt at conversation Sirius asked, "How about pranks, do you like them?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you look in the mirror and find out." Rose yelled over her retreating back. And then the doors banged shut with a deafening thud as she made her way to the Slytherin dungeons. Rose idly wondered what his reaction would be when he finally did look in a mirror.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry heard the sliding of the stone wall in the common room and summarized Rose's chat didn't go too well. Otherwise she wouldn't have been back so quickly. "Did you explain it to him?" Was the first thing Harry asked once he caught sight of Rose.

"I most certainly did not. And why where you so quick to leave? Not too Gryffindor like."

"I wanted to visit Hogsmeade tonight, and raid Zonkos." Harry said simply. Rose seemed surprised by his answer, but most definitely pleased. "Well it seems as though my little brother isn't hopeless after all."

Harry didn't take the bait, and just grabbed his invisibility cloak and was making his way towards the exit when Rose piped up. "Aren't you going to invite me?" 

"No" Was all he said, never breaking his stride as he reached the cold stone wall, preparing to leave.

"It wouldn't do to get into trouble on our first night here, so I'll agree to baby-sit you. But just for tonight." Rose said, immediately following him out of the Slytherin passage ways. "Where did you go now?"

"I'm right here you midget, now get under this cloak, or go back." Harry said as he reappeared next to her. 

"Well if you really want me to." And she ducked under Harry's arm as he made a move to hit her, before joining him beneath the cloak. "I've heard these are really rare, where did you get it? Did you steal it?" She asked with a wink. 

"No I did not steal it, it was dad's. And even if we're not seen, you're heard. So shut your trap."

"Fine but how are we getting there?"

"Through a passage way I know, now please be quiet." Harry begged.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll keep it down." Harry rolled his eyes. 

Once they reached the statue of the hump backed witch, Harry looked around, whispered the password and climbed in. It was a little bit tighter than it used to be. Rose, who had no problems fitting into it, immediately followed and landed in a heap directly on top of him. "Oomph" Was all Harry said before shoving her off, and dusting himself off.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone coming." Harry seriously doubted that, but wasn't in the mood to argue. So determinedly, he set off for Hogsmeade. And he only fainted heard Rose's light steps fall in behind him, not chatter or jokes. She must be getting tired. He'd have to remember that if she ever got too annoying, just put her to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over the next few weeks Harry had taught Rose so much in Defense Against the Dark Arts that they were already past the O.W.L.'s level. Harry had planned on being up to O.W.L. standards in everything by September. That way they could focus on their new social life, and new Slytherin friends. Since this was the year they were supposed to take their O.W.L's, it was going to be hell with all their schoolwork. If Harry and Rose already knew the material, all they would have to do was complete the work. They wouldn't be spending hours in the library researching, and learning. 

Dumbledore was delighted with their progress, Harry was satisfied, while Rose couldn't have cared less. She didn't exactly enjoy her daily lessons, especially since Harry was teaching them. He had a way that just somehow managed to take all the little amount of fun there was, out of it. And with each lesson, Harry connected it with a way on how it could help them either escape or defeat Voldemort. Rose was heartily sick of it all. She half wished the obsessed bastard would come and try and kill them already. Then she'd either be dead and have to stop learning, or be the most powerful witch. Either way, Rose wouldn't be stuck here, being tortured.

It wasn't always so torturous, just lately things had become unbearable They had three days until term started, and they had already set up all their traps for the other common rooms. So Rose didn't have any excuses that Harry would buy to skip lessons. That was her only thing to look forward to while stuck with Harry. Whenever she was able to catch Harry in a giving mood, which in itself was extremely rare, he could be persuaded to help her with her pranks. That was maybe, the only reason she hadn't gone insane.

Harry was so bad he might be mistaken for a Ravenclaw. Almost. Meanwhile Rose had become a perfect Slytherin in the company of others, sarcastic, and sneaky. Rose was quite proud of her accomplishments at making the few guests they had feel uncomfortable. She could also boast that she knew dark arts curses, the complete history of Salazar Slytherin, Grindleward , and Voldemort. Not necessarily by choice, but learn them Rose had. 

Life continued at Hogwarts relatively normal, if you could ever call life at Hogwarts normal. As for Harry, he was never sure as to whether or not he would wake up normal. Rose had dyed Harry's hair more colors than there were in the rainbow, replaced his teeth with fangs, had turned his sheets into ice; the list was endless. Though by now she had subdued a bit, once Harry had stop exploding at her at every trick. Apparently it gave her great glee to see him furious. Harry had then learned to stay calm, and just merely look disappointed, or at the most, annoyed. After he had accidentally blown up a four hundred year old statue of an old headmaster, he had never lost his temper at one of Rose's antics again.

In fact Harry hadn't lost his temper at anything recently, but that wasn't the only thing about him that had changed. No longer was he a laughing young innocent. Voldemort had changed that forever. His now fully red eyes never sparkled. While Rose's never seemed to cease, except maybe during lessons. And while Harry had willingly followed Rose, and helped her with her pranks, he only did it to pass the time. That and the fact that it seemed to keep Rose happy.

Harry, in truth, became very protective of her. Once on one of their night visits to Hogsmeade some weirdo grabbed Rose. And he was stunned before he knew what had happened to him, and Harry had gotten Rose out of there as soon as possible. But not before she had given the man a hair cut, shaved in the symbol of a snake, and green with silver highlights. So Harry had taken to accompanying her everywhere. That had been two weeks ago.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At breakfast Dumbledore saw the looks Rose was shooting the stack of books beside Harry, and decided to breakup this grave routine. "Why don't you teach Rose quidditch, before the other students arrive, Harry?" Harry, who looked like he was trying to think of a way not to, looked at the Headmaster angrily before answering.

"She doesn't have a broom."

"Yes I do, Sirius gave me one." Rose answered smugly. Harry struggled to find an answer for a minute before replying. 

"Yes that's a good idea." And his eyes took on a sudden gleam to them that worried Dumbledore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Now that you know the rules, and can play, I'll teach you how this has to do with Voldemort." Rose's jaw dropped open, she didn't think even Harry could turn something so fun, into a lesson. "Now," he continued, "when you don't have a wand, port key, or fireplace, a broom's a great way of escape. You can shrink it, and then enlarge it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What are the devil are the Potter's doing?" Snape asked Dumbledore, who had just explained to him why there were two of them. Snape had been away most of the summer making up for his absence at Voldemort's rebirth, and had just recently returned an hour ago to report back before school started. " I thought you said they were relaxing."

"Their playing quidditch." Albus replied without even glancing out the window.

"Well they're certainly on brooms, but now they're shooting spells at each other. I know Potter doesn't abide by your rules, but wands aren't allowed in quidditch. Not even my Slytherins have tried that." Severus said. 

Now Dumbledore was on his feet, looking out the window. "Rose appeared so desperate to get out of the castle, I suggested a game of quidditch to Harry. If I had known that this was what he had in mind, I wouldn't have given it." Then he chuckled, "It appears that Harry has come up with yet another way to drive his sister mad." 

Snape wasn't giving in though. Thinking about what Albus had just told him, regarding the change in Potter, he charged towards the quidditch pitch. This wasn't healthy, especially for a teen, who had already gone through what he had. Finally he reached the field. "Potter!" He barked.

Harry heard Snape's order, but chose to ignore him, and kept flying. He didn't really want to talk to his most hated professor right now. Whatever he had to say could wait. Rose however, had a different idea. She was curious about the man who seemed to want her brother's attention, something the rest of the people who visited had specifically avoided. She quickly swooped down to the ground, intent on studying this new development. "Yes," she drawled in a bored manner.

Surprised, Snape stood frozen. This was not what he expected. She was not he. She was small, and looked like Harry, but her hair was a bit lighter and her eyes were red, and no glasses (which Harry also no longer wore). But she would work, after all, she was a Potter. And probably the one most capable of getting through Harry's thick head. "What do you think your doing? Professor Dumbledore told you to play quidditch, not war."

"Yes, well we were practicing some techniques we thought would help us in a game called LIFE!" She answered snidely, before glancing angrily up at Harry, who still made no move to come down. This man was intolerable, what right did he have to criticize her? No wonder Harry had ignored him. But, since Harry wasn't by her side the second she landed, she judged he trusted this man. Even if he didn't like him. "Do you not approve?"

Without answering Snape turned at stalked towards the castle. Rose, pleased with herself, mounted her broom. That man needed to be taken down a peg or two. And Rose would be more than happy to oblige. She began to fly in circles with a happiness that lasted a full ten seconds until she was hit by a spell.

"Ugh!" Rose groaned before she was hit in quick succession by four more curses. All quite painless, but annoying nonetheless. Rose removed all the spells before shooting some of her own at her confident twin. He easily dodged them all, before motioning that they return to the ground. Grateful, Rose flew down.

"So who's Count Dracula?" Rose asked Harry.

"Who?" Harry replied bewildered.

"Never mind, muggle thing…." Rose said before starting to mutter under her breath about candies, and stories. Harry interrupted her.

"That, was our potion professor, Snape. He's also our head of house, and spy against Voldemort. Former Death Eater, and dad's and Sirius' old nemesis." 

"Oh, well I'd certainly like to meet him again." Rose said with a mischievous look in her red eyes.

"No. He doesn't appreciate pranks, and hates Potters even more. Stay away from him." Seeing that she was about to deny what she had been planning he cut her off. "He's been doing everything he can to try and get me expelled since first year, don't give him an excuse."

"Sheesh, someone's having a bad morning."

"It was pleasant until I saw you."

"Ooooo, way to work that Slytherin charm. It's good that I know you're only being sarcastic, otherwise me feelings might have been hurt." Rose replied as the headed closer to the castle.

AN: 


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy." Harry said sharply to his sister, not bothering to look up from his book. Rose ceased her pacing for a minute to glare at her brother, before deciding to plead instead.

"Please, I promise I won't interact with them, I just want to look at them."

"No." Harry seriously doubted all Rose wanted to do was look at the arriving students, what else would she need his invisibility cloak for then? Everyone would assume she was in a different house, or a first year that had gotten lost. She was short enough to be one anyway.

Rose had since resumed her pacing, though her mind was still swirling with protests. But it only took one look at her stubborn brother to force her to change her plan. Getting him to allow her to use his cloak willingly was obviously not an option. So Rose would be forced to hex him if she wanted to get out of the dungeons in time to inspect the students that were due to arrive at any moment.

Harry wanted her to wait until Dobby arrived to take them to be sorted, after the first years. He seemed to have no problems with waiting in the Slytherin common room, while he could be terrorizing the unsuspecting students instead. 

Rose on the other hand couldn't stand it. It was her first chance to make a magnificent entrance that would become legendary, and Harry couldn't stop her. 

Slowly Rose approached Harry, her wand ready. 

Harry meanwhile knew exactly what his twin was thinking, he was actually shocked at how long she had lasted before resorting to attacking him to get into the Great Hall. He allowed her to come close to him, keeping his head down so as to appear to be reading.

Rose opened her mouth to whisper the stunning curse, when she suddenly was cut short before she could utter a sound. Rose couldn't speak for a moment because the wind had been knocked out of her as she hit the stone, stomach first.

Groaning, Rose turned over to face her twin who still sat in her chair, looking completely unfazed. "I told you to be patient, Dobby will come and get us when it's time." Then he calmly picked up his book and resumed his previous position. 

Rose laid on the floor, refusing to get up. Both Potters stayed that way until Dobby arrived fifteen minutes later. Harry dismissed Dobby, and turned to his sister. When Dobby had entered Rose had finally sat up, eager to see the students. She was half way to the door when Harry's voice stopped her. "What are you doing?"

She turned to see her twin walking toward her. "I was thinking about being sorted, you?" She said sarcastically.

Harry kept going past her, and left the room. Rose followed just barely fast enough to catch what he was saying. "I'm first, pleases don't do anything while I go. I want it done as quickly as possible. You can take all the time you want when you go, just make sure we get to eat." 

Rose finally caught up with him as they reached the Great Hall where Dobby was waiting patiently. With a nod from Harry, Dobby disappeared. A moment later, the Potters heard Dumbledore's not McGonagall voice. "Tonight we have a two very special people being sorted. They are brother and sister, and will be entering for their 5th year here. The boy has been to Hogwarts already, but for special circumstances in his fate, he must be resorted. And who am I to play with fate?"

"Whatever house or houses these two get into, I'm sure you'll do your best to make them feel welcome. As this is not unheard of, but is extremely rare, I have complete faith in all of you to accept them as you have the first years." Everyone had their eyes on Dumbledore, most were eager to see whom they were and what houses they would be put in. While a few, mainly the first years, were utterly confused.

"Without further a due, Professor McGonagall shall call them up." 

With a look from the headmaster, McGonagall pick up the scroll and called out. "Harry Potter." Not a sound was heard except for the opening of the large wooden doors, and then the patter Harry's shoes made as he made his way to the stool. Everyone seemed too shocked to move, never mind speak.

Harry quickly sat, and jammed the hat on his head. Nobody was surprised that the hat had made its decision so quickly, but they were surprised with its decision. For when the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The hall rapidly got over their shock, and began to whisper. It sounded like thousands of bees had been let loose as Harry walk to his new table.

The whispers only grew when McGonagall called out, "Rose Potter." Rose, unlike Harry, thrived on being the center of attention. She took her sweet time walking to the stool. And with a grand flourish, she placed the hat on her head.

_" Hmmm, another Potter eh? I do hope you're more agreeable than your brother. I talked to him more times than any other student you know, but does he like it? No."_

"Yes, he is rather unappreciative isn't he? Simply dreadful to live with."

_"Oh so you don't want to be in Slytherin do you? That won't be a problem in the least; you're perfect for Gryffindor, though you might do better in Slytherin. Hmm this is a dilemma."_

_" You're only loyal to your brother no matter what you tell me, so Hufflepuff's out. You have absolutely no motivation to learn, so Ravenclaw's not a possibility. Gryffindor would be great except you're not as foolish as some. I don't believe you'll get yourself killed too quickly. Slytherin would be my first choice for you, but what do you think?"_

"I think you're quite clever, were you possibly Rowena's favorite?"

_"Don't change the subject, you're taking too long already, but yes I do believe I was."_

The whole school was leaning forward anxiously; nobody had ever taken this long. What was wrong?

Dumbledore was having similar thoughts. Perhaps he had judged Rose too hastily. Maybe she was a Gryffindor and couldn't get into Slytherin?

Harry wasn't worried in the least. He had realized by now that Rose just enjoyed making people sweat, and the longer it took her to be sorted, the longer she would be on the stool. Which everyone was staring at, hence making her the center of attention. 

The long silence was finally broken when the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" But Rose sat on the stool for another two seconds afterward, most likely still talking with it.

Unlike Harry, Rose was met by a thunderous applause when her house was announced. Apparently they had no qualm about a Potter being in their house, just if that Potter was Harry. The applause had finally subsided by the time Rose sat down next to her brother, a good two spaces in every direction away from the rest of the Slytherins.

"Well I see you've busy making friends." Harry chose not to reply as he helped himself to the potatoes that had just appeared. Rose didn't press him and just followed Harry's lead and dug in. 

After a minute or so of silence, which Harry was rather enjoying, the two seats opposite where filled, and the familiar face of Draco Malfoy appeared. Next to him sat Goyle, and Crabbe flopped down on Harry's right. Rose looked up briefly before resuming her dinner; Harry could only stare.

Draco seemed to have no problems, and immediately spoke up. "Hello Potter, or should I say Harry now?" Harry didn't answer. "I'm not sure how you did it, but the sorting hat's never been wrong. But why weren't you put in Slytherin in the first place then? Hmmm I wonder." Draco sneered. "Well I guess there's always a first for everything." By now he was half talking to himself, a fact which Rose found amusing.

Unfortunedly Draco did not, and when she snorted into her food his gaze immediately snapped to her. "Rose I believe? I am Draco Malfoy, prefect." He said pointing to his chest arrogantly. Then he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle. "That's Crabbe, and that's Goyle." 

Rose nodded that she heard him, though she stayed uninterested in anything besides her meal. Draco must have noticed for he rapidly stopped pointing out the other fifth year Slytherins, and returned to his food.

Seeing that Draco was finally occupied with something other than his sister, Harry leaned down to whisper into her ear. "We have to start sooner or later, might as well get this over with quickly." Rose's eyes darted to Draco, then to Crabbe and Goyle, and finally back to Harry.

"You can't be serious, these are the guys we have to be friends with? I mean the blonde one's kind of cute, but the other two are hopeless. I'd rather die then have them be the ones to get me on Voldemort's good side thank you very much."

Harry glared down at her but couldn't retaliate because Draco was looking at them again. Harry decided to get onto a safe subject that he knew Draco liked, and he actually knew something about. Quidditch. 

"So Draco, are you captain this year?" Marcus Flint the previous captain had graduated and Malfoy was a prime candidate being in his fifth year.

Draco looked up, obviously interested. "No, we vote on that after a first practice. Tradition." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Why, you planning on trying out?" Draco no longer seemed pleased, but suspicious. 

"I was thinking about it," Harry stated cautiously as the food began to disappear and the dessert dishes replaced them. Harry nodded and watched as Crabbe and Goyle devoured a whole bowl of ice cream by themselves.

Harry and Draco didn't speak much for the remainder of the meal, which was fine with Harry. He wasn't anxious to be all buddy buddy with someone who had tried to hex him only two months ago.

A six-year prefect stood and motioned for all the first years to follow her. The rest of the house followed after them. Outside the Great Hall, Harry pulled Draco aside.

"Look I know we got off to a rough start on the train in first year, but if the sorting hat can make mistakes as you said, so can I. Can we try this again?" Harry asked as he stuck out his hand. 

Draco seemed shocked at first, but quickly recovered. He glanced at Harry's face, and then at Harry's hand, and back to his face once more. Harry was starting to believe that Draco wasn't going to agree when he felt a warm palm enclose around his own larger one.

Harry grinned as Draco quickly released his arm. "Don't worry, you'll probably like Rose more, she's definitely a Slytherin." Draco only looked back at him unassured.

"I doubt any Potter could be a real Slytherin. Getting into our house is one thing, but are you willing to hate all you mudblood friends, and curse the Weasleys." Draco saw that Harry didn't even show any signs of anger when he referred to Hermione as a mudblood, and began to smirk.

"Hmmmm, maybe you have changed a bit, but as for your sister well see." By now they were at the entrance to their common room. Allowing Harry to go in first, Draco stepped back and added "I'll show you to our dormitory, watch closely because they tend to move."

Harry already knew this of course, having spent part if the summer there but at first he had been a bit shocked. Harry had known that some staircases tended to shift about to confuse people, but dormitories? No wonder the Slytherins were always so cross, they probably never got any sleep. 

Trying to look as though he was concentrating on where they were going, Harry passed Millicent Bulstrode (sp?). She surprisingly wasn't glaring at him like the older Slytherins, or scuttling away in fear like the younger ones, no she was clearly assessing him.

Harry remembered thinking that giggling should be illegal, well right now he'd much rather have giggling to having girls examine him like an animal. He fought back a shudder as they reached their room.

Harry glanced around at the beds, they reminded him of prison cells. They didn't fill a circular room like in Gryffindor. They were lined up across from each other, two on each side. Harry recognized his trunk and saw that his was the bed in the right corner or the rectangular room, right beside the window. 

That night Harry set his bed to wake him up at 4:30 a.m, a half an hour earlier that usual. As he was getting ready to get into to bed, he noticed that his trunk lid was ajar. Someone had been in it. 

Angry with himself that he had not thought to put a more secure locking spell on it, Harry got up to inspect the damage. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was missing, and then Harry realized that invisibility cloak was gone. Normally he put it on the bottom, as a sort of blanket, he would be able to see it by taking off the revealing charm on it. It was gone.

Angrier than before, Harry charged out of his room. How could he have been so stupid? The one thing he had of his father's he loses. Just like he lost the Marauder's map from Moody the year before.

Rose looked up from her corner in the common room to see her brother enter looking like a bull. She idly wondered what had pissed him off so much, she hadn't been able to get him this mad all summer, and she had been trying! Taken back that one person could out do her in a matter of hours, Rose approached her twin. 

"Why, you are just an expert at making friends aren't you?" Harry had to stop scanning the room and look down in order to face her. That was when he saw it. Rose had the invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked with barely controlled anger pointing to the cloak.

Rose looked a bit surprised at first, but she then shrugged and said, "I wanted to check on how our tricks went. Care to join me?" Harry would have answered no but another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well it seems as though the perfect Potters are having a spout." Draco said stepping in between them to talk to Rose.

Harry groaned in annoyance, bringing Rose's attention back to him. "No, I'm just trying to get Harry to go with me to inspect the other common rooms."

"Why?" Draco asked in a somewhat bored manner. "You do know you can't get into them, we don't even know where they are." He said superiorly. Harry tried to elbow him, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

Rose rolled her eyes in impatience. "_I _do know where and how to get into them. We-" she said indicating Harry and herself, "-spent the summer setting up a few….. surprises for the houses."

__

Harry gave up hoping Draco would leave on his own and was now rudely trying to shove him away from Rose and her big mouth. Draco only looked at Harry once before planting himself firmly on the other side of Rose and away from Harry.

"I doubt that you two did anything serious even if you did manage to find the other common rooms."

Rose planted her hands on her hips and looked up at Draco angrily. But when she spoke, her voice was oddly controlled. "Would you care to bet on that?"

Draco clearly was willing to, for he quickly shot out his hand just as he had to Harry before. "Deal." His stormy eyes were alive with curiosity. 

"Fine, twenty gallons if my pranks deem satisfactory." Draco nodded in agreement as they shook to seal the deal. "Ready? Harry seems to value his sleep over torturing Gryffindors so it'll be just us two."

"I must admit that I am quite curios to see what _Harry _has done then." Draco said deliberately emphasizing the Harry part. Harry turned his glare away from Rose and to Draco this time, screwing his vow to befriend Draco.

Harry opened hi smouth slowly, knowing he would probably regret what he was about to say. "I'll go." Rose looked positively delighted about Harry joining them. Draco seemed a bit more subdued, but happy nonetheless. Harry followed Rose and Draco out the common room and into the hall.

There Rose whipped out the cloak and motioned for Draco to get in with her. Having already mastered the invisibility charm, Harry had no need for the cloak, but he still didn't like the idea of Draco being in it…… with Rose!

Grudgingly Harry followed the sound of their footsteps as they made their way to the Hufflepuff corridor. 

~ 

Forty-five minutes later Rose and Draco were still laughing over the fact that the brilliant Ravenclaws hadn't figured out a way to get their entrance bookcase to return to normal. Instead of regular Hogwarts books, there were a dozen on Salazar Slytherin and how to perform the dark arts. The Ravenclaws weren't too pleased; whether over the choice of books, or over the fact that they couldn't figure something out, Harry wasn't sure.

Now they were approaching the Gryffindor tower. Harry waited impatiently as Rose chatted with the Fat Lady, apparently Draco wasn't interested either because he threw off the cloak or leaned against the wall next to Harry.

When the portrait swung open Rose and Draco snuck back under the cloak. 

Inside was total chaos. The stairs going up to the separate dorms hissed repeatedly as they were stepped on. The fire blazed with a green fire instead of the normal red. The portrait that hung above the fireplace which formerly held Godric's visage, now displayed Salazar's pale face. The couches were silver and gave anyone who sat on them medusa like hair.

The torches that had formerly lit the Gryffindor were now replaced with stone snakes that spit out fire. It was not very organized. 

Though Harry could not see his twin's face at the moment, he was sure that it was nothing less than euphoric. He had no clue however what Draco's would have looked like. He had seemed too shocked to react to what they had done to the Hufflepuff's common room, and any none Ravenclaw would have been delighted that the oh so superior Ravenclaws had finally been duped. 

Harry watched with amusement as the twins got yelled at by half of Gryffindor, and their friend Lee laughing over their predicament. Half the house had the two backed up into a corner, practically squishing them to death while they continued to yell, "We didn't do it!" 

Their red hair reminded Harry of Ron, Ron who was not in the common room at the moment. After another moment of searching, Harry concluded that neither was Hermione.

Having no idea where the other two Slytherins were at the moment, he quickly made his way up the stairs not bothering to avoid the other people. A little more confusion in the common room wouldn't be noted, and the less time Harry spent there the better.

Harry made his way to the door that now read _5th Year Girls. _Not bothering to knock, Harry turned the knob silently. Inside it was all dark except for one lone light at the end bed. There sat Hermione, with a book and a pile of used tissues surrounding her. 

Harry took a small quiet step toward her. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough because Hermione immediately ceased sniffling and whipped her head to the doorway. "Who's there?"

She whispered almost desperately. Harry stood rooted to the spot.

Hermione sniffled once more before turning back to her book. Harry removed his invisible charm before taking another step forward. The floor creaked when his shoe made contact with the wooden floor, at the same instant Hermione turned once more. This time with her wand gripped tightly in her outstretched hand. 

"Who are you, what do you want?" Hermione choked out in his direction. Harry then realized that even though he was no longer invisible, he was still in the shadows. Taking a big breath, he took one final big step out from the dark. "It's me, Harry."

A:N do u think that I should make rose the new seeker and move draco to chaser with harry? Being as rose has the better build? Let me know. And please remember to REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. First Day

Chapter 5

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

Harry heard Hermione gasp in surprise when he told her who he was. "Look, I can explain what happened tonight and over the summer. But I only want to have to do it once, so can you get Ron and meet me outside the common room in ten minutes?" Hermione nodded and opened her mouth mostly likely to ask a question, but Harry was already gone.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she had been crying. Satisfied with her appearance Hermione went in search of Ron.

Ron, as she has been, was in his dormitory, all alone. Though he hadn't resorted to tears yet, Ron was still obviously affected by what had happened. He sat in his bed, staring into space, as though he hadn't even heard her enter.

"Ron," she said cautiously. "Harry wants to talk to us, he said he could explain what happened." Ron turned to face her; his blue eyes angry and not hopeful or even curious like hers.

"There's no need for him to explain anything, I already know what happened, why he did it." Ron said in a broken voice. 

Hermione, not sure whether to cry in frustration or hit Ron over the head for his unreasonableness, reached for his hand. "Come on, we got to go meet him." When he still made no move to get up, she pulled harder. "Now."

Harry watched as they exited the portrait hole, and motioned for them to follow him. Harry led them to the nearest classroom and locked the door behind them. He didn't want Rose or Draco showing up invisible.

"Okay, I'll try to explain everything, but please don't interrupt me until I'm finished. It'll be easier that way." Hermione and Ron sat down, both silent.

Taking it as a signal to begin, Harry spoke. "Rose and I were separated because they were afraid that together we'd out balance the dark and light sides so much, that every dark wizard would be out to murder us before we turned two."

"The sorting hat places you in a house based on your personality. Everyone develops their own individual personality as they grow. Without Rose in my life, I grew up one way. Over the summer I spent more time with her, and I became a new person. Now I would no longer fit in with Gryffindors, I'm a Slytherin."

"You're lying." Ron said coldly. Harry looked at him surprised, he had thought it was a good story, Sirius had fallen for it, why couldn't Ron. 

"The Harry I know wouldn't turn his back on his friends for the past for years for a sister he's known for two months!" Harry was shocked, obviously Ron knew him better than he thought he had. Harry had been expecting a struggle with Hermione, not Ron. Ron he expected to be so angry and hurt that he wouldn't be able think clearly.

"Who's blackmailing you? Who?" Harry shook his head in denial. "Oh so your doing this to protect us eh? Think that if you don't spend time with us we'll be safe, guess what Harry, you're wrong! My dad's in the ministry, _and _he loves muggles. Percy's Mr. Crouch's old assistant, and all Weasleys are natural enemies to Malfoys. A.K.A Voldemort's little sidekicks!"

That fact that Ron had actually said Voldemort's name showed how angry he was at the moment. Harry put up his best sneer and spoke. "Believe it or not Ron, everything isn't about you. I am doing this for me; _I _want to be a Slytherin. Not because you think it'll protect you."

Ron looked back at Harry unconvinced. And then, Hermione spoke for the first time. "Why you are in Slytherin doesn't matter, the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. You were first chosen for Gryffindor, you still are one. And even if you weren't I'd still be your friend." Harry tried to cut in and deny that their previous friendship still existed when she held up her hand. "No, let me finish."

"Dumbledore obviously knows about whatever you're doing, and I trust him. But even if he didn't, I'd still be fine with it because I trust you." Harry had to leave soon before the guilt killed him. "And if what Ron said is true, and you're doing this for our protection, it's too late. Everyone already knows how close we are, and not even your switching houses will change that."

Hermione looked ready to cry, while Ron looked capable of murder. Harry had to put a stop to this. "Touching as that may be it's not true. I no longer want to be around you two, or any Gryffindors for that matter. If you try to approach me anyway, I will hex you." With that he replaced the invisibility charm, unlocked the door, and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning Harry woke up as planned, ran, took a shower, and grabbed his wand. He still had to get back at his sister for trying to hex him yesterday.

Harry opened the door to the fifth grade girls' room and stepped in. On the first bed lay Blaise, a Slytherin pureblood with blonde hair. She slept tangled in all her sheets moaning to herself quite loudly. The second bed held Pansy, a girl with a pudgy face and short hair. She lies on her side, mumbling incoherently.

Harry glanced quickly to the third bed to make sure its occupant was still asleep when he gasped. His hands shot up to his mouth to muffle the noise. Fortunately no one heard him, and he moved on.

Harry would be sure not to look there again. Moving on, Harry's eyes sought out his twin's sleeping figure.

Rose was on the fourth bed, across from Pansy. She slept as though she was a corpse in a coffin, with her hands clasped on her chest, and her body ramrod straight. Perfect.

Harry first placed a silencing charm around her bed and curtains; nothing would be able to wake her. Then he put an alarm on her pillow to start shaking fifteen minutes before their first class. Lastly her wrote with his wand in green letters on her canopy. _Rise and shine! _

Though this was pitiful compared to what he was capable of doing, he didn't want her to be too angry with him on her first day of school. After all, the first day set the tone for the whole year.

Immensely pleased with himself, Harry whistled down to breakfast. No one besides a third year Ravenclaw was there, yet another thing that made Harry happy. After eating his breakfast in peace, Harry went back to his dorm room to get his books. Then he walked with Draco to breakfast so he could get his course schedule for the year.

As Draco ate, Harry examined his schedule. As usual the Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins, what was good about it though was that it was first. If Rose showed up late for Snape's class on the first day there was no telling how much detention she would be serving! Yes, this day was going to be good.

"Where's Rose?" Draco asked as all the fifth grade girls sit down together. Draco, unlike Rose and like Harry, was a morning person. 

Blaise answered first. "We couldn't get her up, and believe me we tried _everything._" She said glaring at Pansy who had the grace to blush.

__

"Well it's not my fault we couldn't get the lazy bum up." Blaise's kick under the table silenced Pansy as she caught a glimpse of Draco's glare.

Just then the morning post came in and Salzy, Rose's black owl, flew down. Not spotting Rose, Salzy landed on Harry and allowed him to take the letter attached to his foot off. Then he dug his claws into Harry's shoulders almost as a warning to deliver it unopened.

Harry rubbed his shoulder and groaned, he bet Rose had taught the stupid owl to do that. Harry was about to leave for class when he saw a far too familiar face approaching his table, Harry let out a moan before dashing out of the Great Hall. Colin Creevey (and his camera) hot on his heels.

__

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

By the time Harry had been able to ditch Colin, he had two minutes before class started. How was it that he, who had been up hours before the rest of the school, was going to barely make it to class on time?

Harry sped up and ran the rest of the way, reaching the door with one minute to spare. As he entered the potions room he saw an available seat on the near wall next to Draco, and soon occupied it. It was in the back, and on the Slytherines' side of the dungeon (near the door), which gave him a perfect view of Rose when she would come tumbling in, late, and without a good excuse.

Harry idly wondered if Snape would take points off, on one hand she was a Slytherin, and therefore exempted from losing points in potions. But on the other hand she was a Potter. An automatic reason to lose at least 25 points a lesson. Harry was interrupted from his musings as Snape entered and started to call the roll. Yes any second Rose would make her appearance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At that moment Rose was damning her brother to hell and back as she made her way towards the dungeon classroom. But her cursing was soon broken up by a first year.

"D-D-Do you know how to get to ch-charms?" A little Hufflepuff boy stuttered at her. Seeing the collar of his shirt sticking out of his robes, that declared him muggleborn, Rose was struck with an ingenious idea.

"Why yes, but you'd better hurry or you'll be late. It's right through that end door," Rose said indicating the classroom she was suppose to be in. "All you have to do is go up to the teacher, which is really an illusion and say 'Hokus Pokus you little locus'. Make sure to flick your wrist like so." Rose stopped to demonstrate.

"And it'll disappear and you'll be in the right classroom. Don't worry you only have to do it on the start of each month. It's a test to see if you qualify to be in Hogwarts. Only about 7 or 8 kids are actually sent home each year." Rose just smiled, silently holding back her laugh. 

"A-Are you sure?" The boy asked tentatively.

"Of course, now hurry or it might disappear and then you automatically fail." Rose said pushing the boy to the door. While he distracted Snape, and hopefully the class, she'd slip in. Though she might have to pull off an explosion from the kid's wand to make it enough of a distraction. After all, a chance to torture a little helpless first year _Hufflepuff_ should never be passed up. If she just happens to get into class, it was just an added bonus.

~ 

Snape had finished calling off Malfoy when a boy entered the room. First he took a look around, and then spying Snape, he made his way towards the teacher. Snape had paused in taking attendance as the kid approached him and drew out his wand. Then, before Snape could ask the nature of the boy's business, the kid starting waving his wand like a conductor would. And shouted, "Hokus Pokus you little locus!" Then to the class' great astonishment, sparks came out of the wand, turning the boy blue.

While this was happening Rose sneakily made her way to the empty seat in front of Harry. Who was the only was who noticed her sudden appearance, while the rest of the class sat in a stunned silence. A silence, which was quickly interrupted by Snape.

"May I ask, who you are to dare interrupt my class with such display?" The boy looked at Snape, and then pinched him. This only made Snape glare harder. "Yes I am real, and so are the 20 points you've just lost for your house. Which one is it anyway? Don't you have class?" Snape shouted at the now trembling first year. Once Snape had learned his house he then shouted, "Granger, you're a prefect, accompany him to the hospital wing, and then to his class. Get your work from Weasley." With that Snape continued with the roll, only stopping to glance at Rose when Potter was called a second time. Rose just smiled innocently back at Snape until he continued.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Harry sat down to lunch he felt a hard jab on his shoulder blade as Rose made her way to the seat across from him. "What was that for? And don't deny it wasn't you, I know it was."

Harry just shrugged before answering, "For trying to hex me yesterday when I was reading, oh and here's your mail." Harry said handing her the letter, presumably from Sirius. Before Rose could answer, Draco stood on the chair next to Harry where he had been sitting and announced,"Quidditch try outs are tonight at six on the pitch, all second years and above can try out. Though I doubt you'll make. It takes a very talented person to make the team as only a second year." Draco said, obviously referring to himself. Then he sat down again to be swarmed by eager Slytherines all enthusiastic about the up coming season, and all having an opinion on how to hold the trials. All speech was lost between the twins across the table from each other. But Rose was contented just to glare at her brother.

Seeing that his meal couldn't be eaten with silence, Harry left the Great Hall, in search of the kitchens. Little did he know that Draco was tailing him. But as Harry passed he portrait of the old hag, he finally become aware that he was being stalked. Curious to see who would be perusing him, Harry began to formulate a plan. 

When the picture of the pear came into view he deliberately walked by it. Then he quickly disappeared into a hidden chamber located above the chandelier, reached by climbing a bookshelf. One of the many secret rooms he and Rose had discovered over the summer. There he waited patiently until he spotted Draco, aimlessly wandering, obvious frustrated he had lost sight of Harry. No longer worried that it was a Gryffindor trying to stay pleasant with him, Harry let himself down.

Hearing a noise behind him, Draco spun around. And yelled, "Ahhh," before realizing it was Harry. And then let at a stream of curses that even Harry was impressed with. 

"Now that your finished, are you going to tell me why you're following me?" Harry asked calmly. Loving to see Draco squirm. 

"I wanted to clear up a few things, about quidditch that is." At Harry's nod he continued. "Being as I am captain, I'm obligated to choose the best players for the team. And if you were to try out, people might get the impression you're good." Harry rolled his eyes at the understatement, waiting to see where this was going. "And then I'm no longer on the team, if you're the better seeker. So, don't come out for the team."

"But don't you want Slytherin to win?" Harry asked innocently.

"Not if I'm not the seeker and you are. You see I can beat anyone else, just not you."

"Well I'm not going to try out as seeker." Harry stated.

"Y-Your… Your not!" Draco half asked, half shouted surprised.

"Of course not, I'm going to try out as a chaser. Rose is too. You see our father was one, and as you said, I'd hate to be the reason for you to lose your position. But, if I did, your threats wouldn't stop me. Never threaten me again." Harry ordered to a now ecstatic Draco.

"Of course, but can you play chaser? I mean, are you good at it?" Draco asked hopefully.

"You'll have to wait for tonight." Harry replied before heading back to the kitchens. Leaving an unusually happy Draco in his wake.

~_Quidditch Tryouts Later That Day_

After Changing in their dorm rooms, the Potters walked briskly to the quidditch pitch. Rose had taken longer than expected, and they were already two minutes late. The fact that they were late, and therefore not likely to make the team didn't seem to faze Rose in the least. In fact, she seemed positive that she would make it even if they had to hold a separate trial for her because she missed the first. At the moment Rose was busy telling Harry how _he_ was the one who should be worried, not her.

"You know I'm going to make it, I don't see why I'm even bothering trying out. I mean I'm a lock." Rose said arrogantly to Harry.

"Hmmm. That's modest of you. I could say the same thing, and it'd be more likely to be true. Considering I have more experience, and I'm the better flier. But I'm not." Harry responded patiently, he hadn't told Rose of his previous conversation with Draco.

"Yes, that true, but think. Draco's captain, he chooses the team. And he's not going to pick you, a seeker. But he'll pick me, the beautiful girl, he's so helplessly besotted with." Harry snorted at that. "What? You don't think he likes me?" She asked in fake anxiety.

"He's only interested in the fact you're the only Slytherin girl above 4th year he hasn't gone out with, and done god knows what with, besides Mandy. I don't blame him on that account." Harry shuddered with the memory of seeing her this morning when he visited Rose. That would probably scar him for life. Yes, definitely it would.

"Really, I hadn't known that. And here I was thinking it was the Potter charm, which by the way, you don't seem to use. Not that it would matter much anyway, girls are into you. Apparently a lot of them visited some muggles this summer. You were a hot topic for some adolescent girls, posters of your sexy body plastered around their bedrooms. Sighs over your dashingly dark looks, and mys-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Harry shouted at her, everyone on the quidditch pitch clearly winced. That is everyone except Rose, who just tutted.

"Temper, temper. I'll have to remember that." Rose muttered. But before Harry could ask what she meant Draco started shouting instructions to all the new beaters trying out. They needed one beater, and two chasers. Apparently the beaters where to try out first.

Harry took a seat in the stands, and Rose, who took it for granted he wanted her company, soon joined much to his irritation. Harry then began to watch Draco order about the possible beaters, all who were about four times as big as Rose. But then again, most people where, Harry mussed. 

Looking at Draco again, he could tell why he was made captain. Other than the obvious reason that his father provided the team with all the latest equipment, Draco was authoritive. He yelled at everyone freely, and left no room for argument. Which was good considering he was always right. Since Draco had been raised in the quidditch world he knew everything there was to know, the rules, strategies, and how to best cheat without it being too obvious. Draco was also an early riser, which promised to be hell for Rose if she made the team.

Rose meanwhile sat toying with her wand, when she was struck by an idea. Watching her brother's face carefully as to be alerted if he knew what she was doing, she snatched his broom. Harry didn't notice. Then with her wand Rose began to mutter things underneath her breath for a good five minutes. Then she looked down at her work proudly. The handle of Harry's firebolt was now silver. And read Cobra in green, with two snakes figures on either side of the name. Which were enchanted to bite at anyone who approached the broom in air. No one would be able to touch Harry. Fortunately the bites made no mark or had any poison so he couldn't be accused of foul play. Then as quickly as she had taken it, Rose replaced the broom. 

Once Draco called the chasers over, Harry and Rose stood up. Harry noticed that they were attracting a lot of attention, but just assumed that it was because of the switch in positions. So self consciously, he continued to walk. But quickly Harry summarized that it was not he who was the center of attention, but his broom. One glance at it was all it took. "Rose," Harry groaned. "Why did you do this?" Rose just continued to smile up at him mischievously.

"Oh just think of it as a good luck gift, baby brother. Why, do you not like it?" Rose asked, pretending to be hurt. Draco spared Harry an answer.

"Since there are six chasers trying out, we'll play a mini scrimmage. I'll be watching in the air." Then Draco began dividing them into separate teams, once that was accomplished he blew his whistle. A signal to mount and start. Harry flew to his end, and immediately captured the quaffle. Which he then passed to Rose who was on his team, along with a 6th year girl, whose name Harry hadn't bothered to learn.

Rose was quick and agile, a superb chaser. She snuck in and around people like a blur. Easily intercepting passes, and stealing the ball. While Harry on the other hand, hung back and played more defensively. He would get the quaffle, then using his strength, to pass it up the whole field. Where Rose would be waiting, to score. All the while the rest of the players sat in shock as the ball flew over their heads so quickly.

After about half an hour of this, Draco called the players down. Rose landed panting slightly and then glanced at Harry who had landed behind her, intending to congratulate him on a great game, when she cut herself short. Here she was out of breath, and dead on her feet; while he hadn't even broken a sweat. She looked around and saw that the rest of the chasers were also glaring at Harry. Harry returned all their glares individually, and soon the rest of the players were shaking. That is, all except Rose who just turned to face Draco.

Draco, who had been watching the display with amusement quickly recovered. "You all did well, I'll post the list tonight in the common room, after consulting with the rest of the team. Go to locker room, you all reek." With that he turned and left, oblivious to looks being shot his way.

AN: If you have any opinions on who Harry should get with let me know. Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Blaise, Padma, Lavender, OC…..Draco…..?


	6. The Missing Gryffs

Chapter 7

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

Harry opted to go to the library after showering, instead of hurrying to the common room, trying not to look anxious as Draco posted the list; like the rest of the house. Another reason for going to the library now, was to avoid Hermione. Normally if he wanted to go study there, it would be impossible not to run into her. But right now the Gryffindors had quidditch try outs. It turns out they also wanted to get a head start on the season. So Hermione would be there, cheering Ron on, as he tried out for the now vacant keeper position. Harry idly wondered who would be trying out as the new seeker. He wondered if they all assumed that he would now be the Slytherin seeker. Hmm the object of surprise would help the Slytherin team against them, assuming they were their first match. Yes that would be great, the Gryffindors training to block the seeker at all costs. Presuming Harry would be their toughest opponent. Meanwhile not expecting the Slytherin chasers to pound them, they'd be lost. Ahh yes, Harry liked that.

Happily Harry entered the library and stayed there for the two hours till it closed. As Harry sauntered back to Slytherin common room, immensely pleased with himself, he heard the Gryffindor tower partying. Probably from announcing a new captain, and two new players. Funny, they should be mourning the loss of their great seeker. At least that's what Harry expected them to do. Maybe he should investigate. If Rose could get him in, then he'd spy a bit. Learn their players, and plans, and voila. Slytherins win, Gryffindors lose. Maybe they could do that with every common room. Ignoring the Gryffindor part of him that said it wasn't right, Harry sped to the dungeons.

As he entered he saw a group by the fireplace, with Rose and Draco in it, dispersing. Probably the new quidditch team, Harry summarized as he made his way over to them. Rose's eyes were dancing excitedly when Harry reached her, while Draco looked disapprovingly at him.

"Potter, your on the team, but I don't know for how long. Missing your first meeting isn't going to help make a good impression with me." Draco barked.

"I'm ever so sorry _ captain,_ but I was detained by an idea." Draco's eyebrows lifted curiously at that. "As we speak, the Gryffindors are partying."

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco drawled .

"Oh goody, can we crash it?" Rose piped expectantly.

"No, we're going to use it as a spying mission. All the dunderheads are in their common room, no one will notice if their bumped into or not. And since their celebrating the hope of a successful season, we'll find out their players, plans, and practice times. Their practically handing us their schedule to spy on." Seeing that this had set the wheels turning in Draco's head, he continued. "I also believe we should let them think I'm the new Slytherin seeker. This way they'll plan to knock out me, and work the rest of the team on offense. But when Rose and I show up, they'll be forced to play defensively." Draco's face had taken on the look one would see on an insane man. Meanwhile Rose pouted over the loss of a chance to terrorize.

Harry raced to get his cloak after Draco had consented to the idea to spy. He and Rose where to accompany him too. Rose at first had protested, saying that she wouldn't get the password if she couldn't have any fun. Harry shook his head in wonder, over the workings of his sister's mind. But he had finally agreed that she could explode something at the end to assure them that their escape would go unnoticed.

After listening to Rose and the Fat Lady swap gossip for twenty minutes, they were finally allowed in. One look around told them this was indeed a brilliant plan. No one appeared to be in their door rooms, it was too crowded for anyone to be missing. Rose stared in wonder at the small explosions taking place in a group huddled around the twins. Now she just had to think of something great, she wouldn't want to be showed up by some Gryfindors. And it had to be something destructive, so Fred and George wouldn't be able to take credit. But would get the blame from the teachers. Rose choked back a cackle, ohh this was gonna be good. 

Draco heard Rose choking and decided to head for the team huddle that seemed to be taken place without the twins, before she blew their cover. Harry and Rose where forced to follow, or else the cloak would fall off. But rather to be safe than sorry, the Potters both whispered crysius before disappearing. Not bothering to wonder what they were doing, Draco continued. 

As he approached the group of players, he noticed now Ginny and Ron Weasley were part of the team. Hmmm, he'd have to watch out for Ginny. She had the perfect build for a seeker. Small and light. Another reason why Harry had switched, he no longer fit that description. But as long as she didn't get a good broom, Draco wouldn't worry. If she turned out to be decent, he'd just tail her, then grab it before her broom could move. Yes, he liked that. Now Ron on the other hand was going to be difficult. He was lanky. His arms promised to be perfect to grab anything, even on a slow broom. Which was also a bad sign. If their chasers feinted one way, he wouldn't get it until they were back again. Maybe this was where they were to cheat. Draco seemed to recall Weasley be scarred of spiders, yes they could definitely use that to their advantage.

After noting their practice schedule, and the fact it was more grueling than the Slytherins, Draco left. Having no idea where 'his' twins where, he slipped out of the portrait hole unnoticed. Harry had been watching Hermione, who had begun talking with Ginny after her meeting had broken up. After supposedly congratulating Ginny, Hermione had retired. Not wanting to see what Rose planned, he too left.

Rose on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was learning loads, she could get into the Gryffindor tower for years with all the gossip she heard. Apparently she and her brother were a hot topic, among both sexes. If she wasn't so interested with ruining the room while everyone was in it, she would have stayed and followed the guys to bed. Who knew what they talked about then? And yes she would have the privilege to see them undress, but she doubted any had a better physique than her brother. 

So once she noticed a few 1st years drifting off to bed, she began to take action. After successfully locking all the dorm doors, with things more powerful that your alohamora, she put a silencing charm on the tower, so no pleas of help would be heard. Then she locked the windows, and put unbreakable spells on them, no owl would get out either. The beds had already been set with waking charms on every hour starting at 1. Assuming a teacher would somehow be reached, and would figure out how to open the dorms. The showers were filled with wart spray, guaranteed to cause warts within 5 minutes. The sinks now had blood coming from the faucets, and the mirrors were charmed to show old hags that did resemble you enough to believe it was your own reflection.. Seeing her worked here finished, Rose left. But not before also sealing the portrait hole shut. Tomorrow would be very exciting indeed. Even if she was caught, which she doubted, she couldn't be expelled. Dumbledore wouldn't allow that. So merrily Rose made her way to her bed.

The next morning Rose was awakened by her bed alarm, set by Draco for five bloody thirty in the morning. Grouchily Rose crawled out of bed, taking care not to look at Mandy, who slept in the nude, as Harry had discovered. Rose had seriously considered hexing some clothes onto her, but decided that wouldn't go too well with her making friends. She grabbed her broom, now also a Cobra, and ran towards the locker rooms. She was late. If only she didn't have to avert her eyes, she could have dressed faster. 

Once Rose entered the field she saw her brother lazily tossing the quaffle back and forth with the other chaser Ferley. Draco said it would help with their arm strength, and hand eye coordination. Now they were forced to do it for thirty minutes as a warm up. Rose personally, would have preferred to be a beater, they got to hit a hundred balls, as hard as they could, at a moving Draco. The Keeper sat in between the chasers on a hovering broom, and was told to intercept every fifth throw.

When the team had finished with Draco's warm-ups, they began laps. Draco wanted a fast team, and one good at cutting people off. One player was it, and their job was to cut everyone else off at least once, before they could finish two complete laps. Harry put up with Draco's bizarre drills just so he could get to the scrimmages at the end. Rose was the opposite. She thrived on knocking people off their brooms, and throwing ball at the keeper, so that they were forced to let it go by, or let it hit them in unprotected areas. Rose was also the only female member on the team, and was by far the smallest. So the others were hesitant to injure her. Which only further incensed Draco.

"If you can't hurt her, what are you going to do when we face the girls on Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw!" Rose just smiled innocently at them all. "You should be dying to get a whack at her, she just kicked your bloody arses." Too furious to continue Draco stormed to the locker rooms. Harry looked at the other boys curiously, they had no problem in the past pounding other opponents, no matter what their sex. After Rose had left, he talked to the players also making their way off the pitch.

"You guys are going to have to stop ogling her if you want to get Draco off your back."

The other players stopped short at this, "We weren't-" Ferley begun, but Harry interrupted.

"I don't care who looks, just don't do anything else. Try no to do it in practice or in a game, that could cause some problems." Harry said the first bit with a glare that could freeze a phoenix.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Breakfast that morning was……weird. Judging by the absence off all the Gryffindors, apparently none of them had been able to find a way out of their predicament. So when none of the people that the Slytherins loathed the most showed up, they were the first to notice. But being Slytherins, they didn't mention it to anyone. Eventually somebody would come to rescue that poor house that had undoubtedly been put into some sort of trap. It was probably their own fault after all. Even if it wasn't, they deserved it. Well, that's what the Slytherins thought anyway.

About ten minutes into breakfast the teachers and the Ravenclaws began to note the absence of the fourth house as well. Assuming that they were up late partying over the upcoming quidditch season, or over something the Weasleys did, nothing was done. So merrily the fifth year Slytherins made their way to charms, which they had with the Hufflepuffs. During the lesson, they were all too happy over the disappearance of the Gryffindors to torment the Hufflepuffs. Even Draco remained quiet.

Their euphoria was short lived though. The teachers had managed to figure out that something was wrong. And after a half an hour of investigating by McGonagall and Flitwick, the Gryffindors were freed. All looking murderously at the Slytherins as they entered the Dining Hall. Rose started to pout, "Damn, they managed to get out!" She said angrily to anyone who was listening.

"No they didn't, they were let out. They weren't able to get themselves out." Draco pointed out. This seemed to cheer Rose up a bit, and her smile widened when she saw how hungry the Gryffindors were. Showing no manners, they dug into the sandwiches prepared, like Vikings. Smearing sauce all over their faces. And spilling pumpkin juice on the table, and their robes. The napkins laid out, sat forgotten next to the silverware. Which also wasn't being used.

"Rose this is disgusting. Promise me next time you lock them up you'll give them some food." Draco said to Rose, who was watching the Gryffindors with fascination. After a few more minutes, Rose returned to her own meal. As the dishes began to clear, Dumbledore stood.

"As you all saw, the Gryffindors were stuck in their tower since last night. And were finally let out little more than an hour ago. Though I'm not sure whether this was accidental or not, it was dangerous. If this was a joke, or an accident, it matters not. It will not happen again." Dumbledore finished as he looked towards the Weasley twins, then the Potters. 

The Weasley were too busy whispering to note his pointed look. Rose certainly wasn't. She looked right back at Dumbledore, her eyes challenging. Harry just collected his books, and left the Hall. Wondering what would happen to the Slytherins today. There was no way the Weasley were going to let this one slide. It was only a matter of time before retribution was taken. Yes, it was official, war had begun. They only thing left was which side the other houses would be, that is if they chose to join at all. Most likely they would stay back, and only be spectators.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a few pranks on the Slytherins, nothing major happened. Rose was severely disappointed. But she remained hopeful that they would retaliate soon. She desperately needed an excuse to do something to them. Life was no fun if you couldn't have a little mischief in it. So she resignedly made her way through her classes, wishing it to be the one were the Gryffindors would strike. Rose was left wishing, as the Gryffindors apparently took Dumbledore's warning seriously. So once again, she was left to plan, alone. For Harry was far too busy to help her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry had successfully been able to avoid Ron and Hermione over the past few weeks, but he would soon have to face Ron in the upcoming quidditch match. The Slytherin Gryffindor match was set for October 14th, in two days. Ron had also been avoiding him, so there had been no problem there. But Hermione, had proved difficult. It seemed her new goal this year was to stay friends with Harry, not be top in the class. Harry had planned on making good use of the library this year, but that plan had been quickly squashed by her too. When she wasn't stalking him, that's where she was. So Harry had obtained a table from the library, and had it moved to the Slytherin common room. In a corner that was quickly named Cobra's corner.

Apparently ever since Rose had remolded his broom, that was his nickname. Which had surprisingly stayed behind his back until some 3rd year Ravenclaw had let slip. And now he was openly referred to as Cobra, Rose was delighted to say the least. His fellow Slytherines had kept it up with relish, charmed that they now had someone in their house that was so popular. Usually they only had people that were either despised or feared, never both. Harry, after first ignoring it in hope that it would die down, soon grew to like it. Now even a few teachers had caught onto it, and had called him it. Mostly everyone but Snape and McGonagall. The transfiguration teacher had acted coldly told him ever since the switch in houses. And it seemed to irate her even more that he was now top of the class in that subject, even over Hermione, who was second.

So it looked as though Harry had turned over a new leaf after all, even those who had been skeptical over his change at first, where now wondering why he was placed in Gryffindor in the first place. That is, all but Hagrid and Hermione.

Hagrid had just returned to report to Dumbledore on how his mission was going, when he bumped into Harry. He immediately stopped short at the patch on his robes, and then stood there stunned when Draco had yelled, "Cobra, we have practice in five minutes. Be there for once!" After Harry had let him stand like that for about three minutes, he finally broke the spell.

"Er, hello Hagrid. How's your work with the giants going?"

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Hagrid boomed. Pointing at his robes, and shaking his head. "I leave for one summer, one summer. And you turn into a Slytherin? Oh no, I need to sit down." Hagrid flopped down onto the steps going down a stair case and moped for a bit.

Harry was lost as to how to explain things to the half giant, but soon found his way of escape. "Uhh, as you know I gotta go practice, but here's Hermione. I'm sure she'll explain things to you." With that Harry jumped on his broom and flew to practice. When he had seen Hermione racing towards him, he knew he couldn't out run her stunning spells. She had been trying to hex him, just so she could get a hold of him. And right now there were no teachers in sight, so Harry was open game. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"C-C-C-Cobra!" Rose chanted. She had just learned how to cheerlead me from a 1st year muggleborn, and now it was impossible to shut her up. And quidditch practice was the perfect place to test it on her unwilling victims. Resignedly Harry flew to were she was passing the quaffle with Ferley. 

"You're beginning to sound like Colin Creevey." Harry pointed out after she had just done another cheer. Rose let that pass as though she hadn't even heard him.

"Tell you what, I promise to be quiet for the whole practice…"

"If?" Harry asked impatiently.

"If you help me with a prank" She finished simply.

"Why would you need my help, you know more about pranks than the Weasleys." Harry asked.

"Ah, dear brother, you flatter yourself. I don't need your help with the actual prank, but with getting the supplies. You can get me into Hogsmeade, and help me carry my supplies." Rose replied.

"Oh alright, deal." Harry stuck out his hand.

"Splendid." Rose said as she sealed the bargain. Just as their hands started to break apart, Harry heard a noise, actually many noises to be exact. As they got louder, Harry began to understand them. Harry looked up into the stands with dread, fearing and knowing what he'd see there.

Yes, standing there, were girls. All shouting at the top of their lungs. Now normally Harry didn't mind girls, in fact he down right enjoyed them. But he didn't enjoy their opinions, and annoying chants. And lucky him, they were doing all of that. Harry looked to Draco for help. Draco, who was too busy laughing and crawling on the field at the same time, wasn't about to offer any assistance. Harry didn't find this amusing in the least. In fact he was considering murdering Rose, who seeing she had gone too far, squeaked, and ran to the castle. Knowing that he was about to do something he would regret, Harry walked as calmly as he could after Rose. Showing levels of control he wasn't aware he had.

By the time Harry had disappeared, Draco had recovered. "All of you lovely ladies not in Slytherin, please leave. Nothing personal, but we can't have you spilling our secrets can we?" At that all of the girls, clearly upset, exited the stands. Then, turning to his team, "Let's try the defense drills, since the Potter's have left." 

"How'd you know that would get them to leave?" Asked Hennis tentatively.

" Simple. No Slytherin, except Rose, whose sanity is in question; would be caught dead making that big of a fool of themselves." Not seeing a look of understanding on any of his players faces, he explained further. "We cheer, but not to a distraction, and we most certainly would never do organized cheering." Finally seeing the looks of comprehension he had been waiting for come over their faces, he shot up into the air.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"ROSE GLADY POTTER!" Harry bellowed as he entered the 5th year Slytherin girl's dorm room.

"Shhh! Who told you my middle name, I'll kill them." Rose questioned from her bed. Harry couldn't help but be amused at that. The sight of little Rose trying to murder Albus Dumbledore, would send anyone into hysterics.

"Dumbledore." Harry replied shortly. Then, "I'm not finished with you yet." Harry said as he saw her making her way toward the door, obviously in pursuit of the headmaster. "Now," he continued once she was settled back onto her bed. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you gathered all those delightful creatures, and sent them to the stands? Just to torture me?" Seeing he was going to be a while, Rose laid down on her back, and began to daydream. Totally ignorant to her brother's ratings. " I mean, not even you are that stupid. Do you realize what you've started. Now this'll be a new club. God woman, you've just taken all the fun out of quidditch."

He went on like this for another five minutes before they were interrupted by Pansy. Who started glancing over at Harry appreciably, and started to walk towards him. "We'll talk later," Harry warned as he made his way passed Pansy, and to the door. Pansy pouted for all of a minute before resuming to do her homework, her original reason for entering the room. While Rose jumped up, determined to find the headmaster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Annoyingly Rose wasn't able to locate Dumbledore, even after consulting all the portraits. Apparently he would be found when he wished to be. So the next day at breakfast Rose entered the Hall with a look of purpose upon her otherwise angelic face. Once the majority of the students had settled down to eat, Rose stood. She had been watching the headmaster carefully all throughout breakfast. As soon as she saw that he had received her letter she stood. On her chair, she immediately got the attention of her fellow Slytherins. But seeing that she was still too short to capture the audience of the entire school, she shot out sparks and magnified her voice a bit. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and Snape." Rose paused to savor the look on her head of house's face before continuing . "As you as my witnesses, I herby challenge Albus _Phineas _Dumbledore to a duel." The Hall had laughed at her crack about Professor Snape, but then had turned hysterical at the mention of Dumbledore's middle name and the duel. She wasn't sure which. Only Rose and Harry appeared to be serious. Harry, knowing what this was about, was dreading the next few minutes.

Rose had calmly continued after the laughter had subsided. "Tonight, at sunset, in here. Cobra's my second. Who's yours?" Harry's head had quirked up at the sound of his name, before it had been buried in his arms. Dumbledore's eyes had at first appeared curious, now they only showed amusement. McGonagall look furious, as did Snape. The rest of the school seemed to find the proposal uproarious.

"Alright Miss Potter, but we shall have to force the rest of the school to dine earlier than usual of course. The last classes of the day will have to be canceled." This was met with immediate approval by the students. "And as to my second, I choose….." The whole school held it's breath, all curious to who he would name. "Fred and George Weasley" The Gryffindors had erupted with noise at the mention of two of their own being chosen. "Assuming that is allowed, one will be my second the other my third."

Rose pretended to ponder her answer, before replying. "Alright, then my third's Draco." Draco appeared startled for a moment, before quickly recovering. He nodded his consent to Rose, who was totally ignoring him. Draco then turned to Harry, who just shrugged and indicated he should start eating.

Rose meanwhile had bowed to the headmaster, who returned it with his own. Then she merrily hoped to floor, and then sat down. During the exchange the houses had resumed eating. The Weasleys however were arguing over who would compete as the second. "He said me first," Fred informed George who had just proclaimed that he should be the second. 

"Yes, but I'm older. And if we were to die, I would have lived the longer life." George persisted. Eventually George won, and they left the hall discussing hexes. 

Harry turned to Rose slowly, indicating with his head the door. Getting the message, Rose quickly complied, and followed him out the door. Harry's shoes made a noise each time they connected with the polished floor. Rose's feet weren't heard as they barely skimmed the floor as she ran to keep up with his larger strides. Seeing that they were headed in the direction of their first class that morning, Rose slowed in relaxation. She no longer had to hurry in worry over losing sight of Harry. Eventually they would be in the same place.

Five minutes later Rose skidded to a stop. Something was in the otherwise deserted hall with her. Looking around she couldn't detected anyone, or anything. Hearing a noise Rose whipped around. Nothing. She was alone. Then she felt something on her neck.

AN: review, review, review, thanks Kirby. 


	7. Dueling and Quidditch

AN: thanks to all of you that reviewed. I'm not going to list them because I hate it when there's more notes than story.

Chapter 7

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

"Hello Rose." Breathed a voice onto her neck, whispering. Rose jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, and of the coldness of the air being exhaled onto her warm skin. Then before she had a chance to react she felt the tip of a wand being poked into her back, a little too harshly. "Boom. You're dead."

"DON'T DO THAT!" Rose screamed at Harry, who had snuck up on her. Harry stared at her a moment before answering.

" Is that what you're going to tell your killer? Oh, what, I forgot. YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Harry bellowed at her sarcastically. Harry was, to say the least, extremely frustrated at his twin. He had hoped to talk her out of her crazy scheme, but then had changed his mind when she hadn't shown up at the classroom immediately after him. So Harry had resorted to scaring her into seeing sense. Unfortunately her fear had been short lived, and had turned quickly into anger. But Harry was not one to be deterred easily. "Now, why in the world would you challenge Albus Dumbledore to a duel?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest coolly.

"I wanted to kill him and make it look like an accident." Replied Rose in even tones. Harry's eyebrow curved at that, and he gave her a pointed look. Seeing that he was not to be swayed she went on. "To be honest I didn't think he would accept. I just wanted an excuse to shout his middle name for the entire school to hear. And of course a chance to be in the spotlight should never be passed up." Rose finished with a grin. Harry sighed. What in the world had he done to deserve this? 

"Well, if we must duel, we might as well do it right. I do happen to have some experience in this area." Harry said with a smirk. Suddenly looking forward to tonight. It would give them a chance to test the skills they had required over the summer. And work on what they needed to be improved. With this in mind he mentally reviewed some spells that would come in handy. Then he crossed a problem, half of those spells were illegal. Looking on the bright side, that eliminated him having to go through those spells. But wait. Draco was their third. Assuming they had to use him, which both Potters doubted, would he be of any help? Sure Draco would be more than able to hold his own against a death eater, but he wouldn't have to follow rules there. 

While pondering his dilemma, Harry allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of the Transfiguration room. He and Rose arrived just in time to take their seats. In the back of the room, next to the window. A stupid spot to place Rose, who's attention span was very very limited.

Professor McGonagall walked in and started calling the roll, glaring at Rose disapprovingly when her name was called. Once that was completed, McGonagall stood from her chair; and indication that she was about to lecture. Soon they were subjected to listening to McGonagall drone on about altering your appearance. Something both twins had already accomplished. Harry took some comfort in that Draco seemed to also to be fighting to look apt. It seemed that he had also mastered that part of transfiguration.

Harry kept looking at Rose, as though expecting her to blow up something at any moment. She had to incredibly bored by now. If Harry wasn't interested who knew what Rose was feeling. But, for the most part, she seemed pensive. And on Rose, this look was extremely rare, and it looked quite weird on her face. Startled Harry reached down to write a note to her. Fortunately the class was suppose to be taking notes, so Harry's message went undetected by McGonagall.

_What are you thinking?_

After reading that Rose looked up at Harry in mock surprise. Then she took her quill at wrote a response.

_Oh nothing to worry your silly little head over. Let big sis take care of everything._

Harry turned to her, in disbelief. Now he was seriously wondering if everything was alright upstairs. But seeing her holding back laughter over his reaction, Harry wrote back.

_If you think your middle name is all that Dumbledore told me about you, you're wrong. Who knows what I might let slip at the duel in front of everyone tonight. I might be busy wondering if my sister was sane, instead of focusing on the fight. I can't be blamed for what might come out, now can I?_

Rose did not like this answer. She screwed up her face and glared at Harry. Then turning her intense gaze to the piece of parchment, she started to write. After a minute or so the message was shoved back into Harry's fist. Rose's nails clawing him, as he received it. Ignoring his now bleeding hand, Harry read.

_I was wondering that since I wasn't allowed to kill your headmaster, may I humiliate him? I mean that's the next best thing if I can't torture him either. Can I torture him? We'll if not you shall have to bring a camera. That way we'll have at least one humorous memory of being at Hogwarts. Yes, I see it now. The great Albus Dumbledore……hmm I can't think of anything he wouldn't do already. Can you? Now I have a problem. Oh dear, this is serious. _

Harry crumbled up the note before sticking it into the pocket of his robes. It wouldn't do if any body else saw it. Not a lot of people would understand Rose. Harry himself barely did. With his sister on his mind Harry started to really take notes, as McGonagall was looking toward him and Rose suspiciously.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're attention please." Pleased by the sudden hush that fell after this statement, Rose sssscontinued. "As you can see, I'm am about to embark on the impossible. Winning a duel against Albus _Pheanius_ Dumbledore is unheard of. But, in a little while, winning a duel against Rose Potter will be the greatest feat known to wizard." The other houses seemed to be amused at this, McGonagall just glared stonily at Rose. While Snape seeing her displeasure, seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Dumbledore let Rose finish before speaking up.

"Assuming you're are done Miss Potter, I shall announce the rules." 

"The floor is all yours headmaster." Rose announced with a flourish, before backing away from the center of the hall.

"Thank you, now we may switch duelers at anytime, but may not re-enter one if they have been previously defeated. Officially being defeated is when one is unconscious, wand less, out of the designated boundary; the ring. Or when you forfeit. Is this clear?" When all the duelers nodded, he motioned to Flitwick, who had been chosen as some sort of referee. Harry had wondered why he had not been chosen as Dumbledore's second at first. Being as he was the charms teacher. Now it was clear. He probably knew more about dueling than Dumbledore, and made the ideal referee. 

"Will the first duelers please enter the ring and shake hands." Rose and the headmaster entered and grasped each other's hands. Rose smiled sweetly up at Dumbledore as they shook. Apparently she meant to disillusion him. Dumbledore just smiled back, then broke their connection before stepping into place. " On my mark. One..Two..Three!" Flitwick shouted as the two began to duel.

Nothing happened. Both shouted spells that either collided with each other or missed the intended target. Fortunately a protective barrier had previously been set up so none of the spectators were in any danger. Finally Dumbledore went down. Rose had apparently whispered a dark curse, that surprised the headmaster enough that he hadn't managed to dodge the spell. Consequently Rose was also disqualified. Rose had protested at first, but had managed to be subdued when she saw Harry enter the ring in her stead. Gleeful once again, Rose watched as George entered after Harry.

Dumbledore continued to stay and watch, apparently none the worse after his encounter with Rose. He stood silently, ignoring all of Madame Pompfrey's attempts to nurse his injured hands. 

George and Harry were presently circling each other, glaring fiercely, neither blinking. Harry was the first to make a move. He shot a dizzy spell at George, who had just sent a singing charm at him. George dodged his curse, while Harry just blocked George's easily. Harry had to grin at George's attempt at humor. Harry had to have one of the worst voices known to wizard. He was, as they say, tone-deaf. And was completely hopeless at carrying a tune. So for George to try to get Harry to sing for the entire school, was funny-as long as it didn't work.

Harry's next hex hit George, he doubled over from the pain, and quickly fell down. Lying on the floor his wand helpless at his side, Harry summoned it. He wasn't going to take any chances with George faking it. Though he seriously doubted that due to the look of pain that was still on Weasley's face. Once he had secured George's wand safely in his hand, Harry removed the spell. George was helped to his feet by Lee Jordan, who then delivered him to a very irate nurse.

Harry looked up as the second Weasley entered the ring. Surprisingly friendly for someone who's brother had just been tortured by Harry. Trying to look neutral, Harry shook his opponent's hands. And for the second time, he began to duel. Fred immediately started attacking, not at all like his brother. Harry found himself disarming spell after spell. And sometimes diving out of the way. When one of Fred's hexes finally hit, and Harry's right arm lit up in flame. The Slytherins outside the barrier began attacking some Gryffindors, who quickly returned the punches. 

Ignores to the battle outside of the ring Harry only felt pain. His entire right arm was engulfed in flames. He looked at Fred who stared at his arm, stricken. As though he couldn't believe what he had done. Seeing that Fred wasn't about to extinguish his arm, and that no one outside the circle was about to intervene, Harry helped himself. With a mutter, the flames diminished and left only a severely burnt looking arm. Not to be dissuaded, Harry tossed his wand to his left arm. And shot the first curse that came into his mind. Luckily that one missed. For if it had hit its intended target, Harry would be spending the rest of his days in a lonely cell in Azkaban. No matter what connections Dumbledore might have. 

Harry's second curse hit a still stunned Fred. And he started to chant all the secrets he knew of the headmaster, along with some Harry had added. Some of the students not involved in the fight between houses, began to laugh. While others, were embarrassed. Those people had too much respect for their headmaster to laugh over the fact that he had once turned himself into a girl. It turns out Albus Dumbledore was not very good at potion brewing as a child.

After Fred seemed out of breath he left the ring and began kissing Millicent _all_ over. Millicent who had been too absorbed in the fight, along with half of the school, didn't notice what Fred was doing until he was almost finished. Shrieking she litterly threw Fred back into the ring. By now the students had turned back to the duel. Since Flitwick hadn't disqualified Fred from leaving the ring, Harry continued.

Not waiting for Fred to get to his feet, Harry attacked. Using his left hand Harry shot the stunning spell at him. Fred immediately fell lifelessly to the floor. Slowly, his steps echoing loudly with each step, Harry approached Fred. Then, bending down, he retrieved the fallen wand. As Flitwick hadn't called him the winner for knocking his opponent unconscious he figured he'd snag the wand too, so no questions could be asked. 

"Harry Potter is the winner. Being as he is the second for Rose Potter, she has won over Albus Dumbledore." Flitwick shouted using the sonorous charm to reach the entire hall. A rupture of applause met this statement. Followed by some polite clapping from the other non-Slytherin spectators.

Grinning, Rose made her way into the ring. There she bowed. And waved like a queen would to her people. Not wanting to share the attention, Harry turned to leave.

Before Harry could make his way through the crowd, mostly Slytherins intent on swarming him, he was attacked by Madame Pompfrey. She managed to successfully drag him to the hospital wing, while levitating a still unconscious Weasley behind her. Once there he was ordered to sit on an available bed and remove his robe and shirt. Harry complied, not wanting to anger the woman any further.

Madame Pompfrey began to gather supplies, muttering under her breath about the curse of tending Potters twins _and _Weasley twins. After she had set Fred on a bed, and shut his curtains, she advanced on Harry.

__

As she tended him, he tried not to wince. But he couldn't manage to hold back a grimace, followed by a deep groan. Madame Pompfrey, who had been busy tutting and glaring at the same time, suddenly turned sympathetic. "Let it out dearie, this next crème will hurt dreadfully."

Biting back another groan, Harry squeezed the sheets into his fist. As he felt a cold lotion being spread over his charred arm, he wondered what was worse. This, or the initial feeling of being burnt. 

"Okay, I'll be bandaging you up now. Sit! I'll be done in a minute." Harry really wanted to get up and hex something, or better yet hex _someone. _Instead he resigned himself to listening to Madame Pompfrey scold him as he was slowly, and carefully wrapped up. After another five minutes of torture, Harry was told to go change behind a screen. 

"I'm not spending the night here." 

"Now don't give me any of that, just go change. Or do I have to help you?" She asked Harry when she saw he was about to protest again.

"Fine." Harry finally conceded, he wasn't really in a mood to party. Which was undoubtly what his housemates were probably going to be doing the whole night. And if Rose wanted to see him, which he hoped she didn't, she'd find a way in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was cold, so cold. The wind seemed to be blowing from his right. In his sleep Harry reached out, as to stop the wind with his hand. When his palm came in contact with his right ear, he woke up. Hearing a noise he turned to his right. There sat Rose giggling like a little two year old would. Harry fell back into his pillows, trying to drown out Rose.

Harry felt his mattress sag before she actually spoke. "I'm soooo proud of you. I mean two. You knocked out two people. And they were the Weasley twins. You have made my year." Rose announced as she crawled towards the head of the bed, before stopping at his pillow. "Are you listening to me? Oh well, you'll listen pretty soon. I mean who wouldn't want to hear the biggest news of the century to ever reach Hogwarts." Rose tried to bait him.

Not really interested in whatever gossip Rose had probably made up, he asked her, "What's the 'big news'?" Hoping to get her to go away so he could sleep once more undisturbed.

"Well…..we're having a feast…in honor of ME!" Rose shouted excitedly.

"Why are we having a feast because of you?" Harry asked thoroughly confused.

"Because I'm special." Rose pointed out.

"Ya, special ed." Harry grumbled. Rose swatted at him, and ended up being tossed off the bed.

"I'll ignore what you did because you beat the Weasleys, and because you're injured. But don't expect me to be so forgiving next time." Harry rolled his eyes. "Before I was interrupted I was telling you about the feast." Seeing that she had his attention she chatted on. "It's for me defeating Dumbledore, why else?"

Harry started coughing. "Are you serious? No offense but he wasn't really trying. And I pretty much won it for you." Rose glared at him.

"For your information Dumbledore consented to my idea for a feast because he believed it was a good one. And he's proud of us for our progress. But he did say it would be in my honor." Rose said defensively before adding, "I wonder if it will become an annual feast, ooo wouldn't that be fun. The Rose Potter feast. I like it." With that she said goodnight and stood.

"I expect to see you in the quidditch game tomorrow. Draco said even if you have to play lefty, you're playing. Oh he also said good job on knocking out Fred." Savoring the look of annoyance on her twin's normally impassive face, she flounced away.

Harry woke the morning of the game at around six, an hour later than usual. Sleepily he started to examine his right arm, half afraid of what it he would see. It was still a funny color, and the skin seemed to be a bit shriveled up. But it felt okay, not normal, but certainly not in the need of amputation. Which was something Harry had secretly been fearing.

He let out a breath of relief, reassured that he arm looked to be on the mend. Satisfied, Harry climbed out of the bed, and onto the freezing cold floor of the Hospital Wing. After muttering a warming charm, he made his way toward the dungeons. Deciding to skip his morning run.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry ate breakfast early, so as not to embarrass himself in front of the school. He wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to feed himself correctly with his left arm, and manage not to act like the Gryffindors did at lunch a few days ago. Tediously he made his way through the porridge. Doing surprisingly well, and only dropping a spoonful on his lap, which had fortunately been covered with a napkin. 

Hedwig swooped in and dropped a letter before taking a nip at his fingers. Happy with the piece of bacon Harry offered her, she flew out once more. Unfolding the letter slowly, he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

Now normally I would take your word over the Daily Prophet's. I know of your history with them in the past, and their unreliability. But Rita Skeeter was not the one who wrote the article, so I read it. Do you perhaps know what article I'm referring to? 

Harry did, it had come out about eight days ago. It pretty much told about Rose suddenly showing up, and them being sorted into Slytherin. Harry had hoped Sirius wouldn't read it. He had also hoped that Rose would have been the one to explain it to Sirius.

__

I mailed Dumbledore, and he only confirmed the truth of it. Now I know there must be more to this than you and Dumbledore are willing to share. Whatever it is, it isn't worth putting you in there. I've tried reasoning with Dumbledore, but he wouldn't budge. Wouldn't even drop a hint to as to why you're there. And I don't for one minute believe it's because of Rose. That's another reason I'm writing you and not her. It's possible for her to be placed there, for I don't really know her. But I didn't believe it would happen. But you! I know you can't belong in Slytherin! You pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat. If you don't mail me right away with what's happening, and I found out by myself. You'll be a very sorry Slytherin.

Goodluck at the game, that's perhaps the only good thing in Slytherin. You can still play quidditch . Moony says hi. Stay safe.

Sirius 

Harry crumpled the letter before setting it afire. His breakfast ruined, he stalked out of the Hall. Nearly colliding with Draco, who was on his way in. Ignoring Draco's shouts, Harry continued to the locker room. 

There he sat on one of the benches, his mind in a jumble. He knew he couldn't tell anyone the truth of the situation he was in. After all, if he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione, he couldn't tell anyone. Harry wasn't worried about spilling his secret, he was worried about what Sirius would do. In all the years he had known Sirius, he had never threatened Harry. Not at least that he remembered.

And Harry truly doubted that Sirius would do anything to him, he was worried about what he would do to himself. What would he do to get Harry's life back to normal? Damning the consequences to his own. Putting his head in his hands, Harry slumped forward. 

That's the exact same position he was in an hour and half later when Draco entered. Seeing his friend's obvious distress, Draco approached Harry cautiously. 

"Harry." Draco said quietly tapping him on the shoulder.

Surprise that Draco had referred to him as Harry and not Cobra, or Potter, made him look up. The red eyes that met Draco's were filled with so much confusion, pain and even annoyance, that they made Draco step back, and remove his hand from Harry's shoulder. Still staring into the intense gaze, Draco spoke up. "You weren't at breakfast. Rose was worried."

Harry snorted at that. He didn't believe that Rose for a minute was truly concerned with where he was. She knew he sometimes just wanted to be left alone. And she learned early on to let him be. "More like you wanted to make sure I'd be there for the game." Seeing that Draco was about protest, he held up his arm. His right arm, where the bandages had never been replaced from when he had removed them earlier.

"See. I'm fine. I'm going to have to play lefty though."

"That's no-" Draco started to say.

"Don't worry I'll still manage to catch your precious snitch." Harry said maliciously before leaving to get his robes from his locker. Much to Harry's annoyance Draco followed. He was spending too much time around Rose, Harry thought, mentally comparing the two's habit of being where they weren't wanted. Especially when they weren't wanted. Shrugging out of his robes Harry put his green ones with a snake embedded onto the back on.

"You seemed in a hurry this morning. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Draco said casually. Watching Harry's wand this time not his eyes. He had seen what Harry had done to the Weasley's, and didn't want to end up like them. Fortunately Harry tucked it into the pocket of his robes before fastening the clasp. 

"I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep that's all." Harry said with a tone that said the conversation was finished. Draco opened his mouth, most likely to say that it wasn't, when the other team members enter. Harry grinned triumphantly and grabbed his broom. He walked to where the boy's and girl's locker rooms joined in a small area to wait for the rest of the team.

Five minutes later he was listening to Draco's pre-game pep talk. 

"This is the first game of the season, we're more than ready." Rose snorted. Ignoring her, Draco continued. "And most importantly, it's against Gryffindor. Our own pride demands that we win. Don't get too confident that they're down one beater. Thanks Harry. They've still got that giant Dean Thomas as a replacement. He's big, but inexperienced. Try not to stay too close to him." Draco concluded as they stood.

Rose jumped up and fairly ran to the door, anxious to be released. Harry followed more calmly. Not paying attention to Draco, who had been giving him pointed looks and was trying to mouth words at him ever since the others had interrupted their conversation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione sat in the stands between Parvati and Lavender. The two had been her shadow ever since Harry had left. Though the two she had previously considered idiots, had shown surprising knowledge on Hogwarts social life. Consequently she knew all gossip. 

Ron was hard to be with. He was always practicing for quidditch or doing homework. And every time Hermione and Ron studied together they'd either end up talking about Harry, and getting off topic, or they'd start fighting over Harry, and end up getting off topic. Needless to say, doing homework together was not a quality bonding experience for either of them. 

Hermione had spent the first days back at Hogwarts moping over the loss of Harry as a friend, before pathetically stalking him in hopes of repairing their friendship. She knew there had to be something beside the reasons Harry gave to his sudden change. The Harry she knew wouldn't leave his life for a new one with his sister. Hermione was broken from her melancholy with Parvati's shouts.

"Oooh look, it's Harry! Harry!" Parvati yelled excitedly, and waved like a maniac. Harry, who hadn't given any indication that he had heard, much less seen her, flew by. Not to be upset Parvati started telling anyone who would listen, about when Harry took her to the Yule Ball. The way she told it made it seem as though they had been in love. By the time she was done, some girls were sighing enviously nearby. While the younger ones giggled, and whispered.

Slightly angered Hermione turned her attention to the game that was about to start. She looked up, and her gaze locked with Ron's. He looked positively sick, Hermione could tell he was pale even from where she was. 

Ron fluttered a hand in her direction as she waved back at him encouragingly. He winked at her before flying to his position as keeper. Ginny was looking slightly more confident, as she flew around near the keeper's posts, talking to George. Who was listening while glaring at the Slytherins at the other end of the field.

Madame Hooch's sharp whistle stirred the players into action. After about fifteen minutes of watching, everyone could tell this was going to be a bloody game. Even more than usual, considering who the teams where. The other houses had hoped that with Gryffindor's beater unable to play, it would be a semi-normal game, with only some minor injuries.

Those hopes were quickly squashed when one of the Slytherin's beaters took a bludger to the nose, making a sickening sound. There was blood everywhere, literally falling from the sky. Draco called a time out to examine Repta's nose. Which was broken in more places than one. Rose was able to stop the blood and pain with a spell, but didn't know how long it would hold for. With that in mind, the team resumed their brooms intent in revenge. 

"With the score 20-0 in favor of Slytherin, Katie Bell takes possession of the quaffle. God that girl's got speed, along with a very powerful stunning charm. So hand's off lads." Jordan commented as Professor McGonagall issued her 3rd warning of the game to him. He had begun dating Katie at the end of last year. "Sorry professor, just protecting the merchandise. Just joking professor, it was a joke. Okay, back to the game. Bell in position going up the field. And-AHHHHH-"

Jordan left off a stream of curses so foul than McGonagall was forced to put a silencing charm on him. Outraged, Jordan tried to put one on her too. Unfortunately the curse didn't have the desired effect since he was unable to talk. The end result wasn't pretty. McGonagall looked mutated, but angry. With her mouth not where it was suppose to be, she was unable to chastise him. Furious McGonagall stomped off, while Jordan's charm was removed by Colin Creevey.

On the field the Gryffindors where huddled around a prone Katie Bell. Who, after being attacked by Hennis, had fallen to the ground. And had remained there even after Madame Pomfrey had reached her. While on her way to score, Hennis had shot a buldger that had hit her directly in the stomach. Knocking the air out of her and causing her to double over. Which then caused Katie's head to smack into the buldger, and _that_ had caused her to enter her still unconscious state. Hennis, had been planning in hitting the buldger at her, and then following it with a swing of his club, intending on breaking some of her bones with it. 

Only once she had doubled over from the buldger to her stomach, he began to swing his club. Unaware that she was about to become unconscious. So when Hennis' club made contact, it sounded as the she had broker her upper back. Seeing it happen was torturous, no one could imagine what it must have felt like. Feeling horrendous, Hennis put on a Slytherin like sneer to hide his shock. But not able to be totally unhuman, he put a floating charm on her. In his haste it wasn't powerful enough to keep her in the air, but only managed to make her fall more slowly. 

Everyone had been too intent on watching Katie, to pay attention to Hennis when he put the charm on her. And at least three fourths of the school was sickened by what they had witnessed. This was suppose to be a game.

The Slytherins had gathered at their end, congratulating Hennis and reassuring him that he done a fine job. 

After all, it's part of the game. It's not our fault they can't play it without needing to be taken to the nurse. Don't play if you can't take the consequences." Draco said to no one in particular. 

Lee, after having his voice recovered had rushed to the team, intent on checking out Katie for himself. After seeing the condition she was in, he charged towards Hennis. But before he reached him, Harry intercepted him. Grabbing the collar of his robes, Harry held Jordan back.

"Stay away Harry, this doesn't concern you." Jordan grated out.

"Oh, but it does if you kill my team member." Harry spoke quietly back.

"It'd be the least he deserved after what he did to her!" Jordan's voice raised with each word. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get through to Jordan in his present state, Harry dragged him off the field to a waiting Professor McGonagall. Harry could honestly say that he had never seen the woman this mad before. Even when he had lost fifty points when he was giving Norbert away. Back then he knew what he had done to anger her so much. Now he wasn't sure if she was fuming over being hexed by Jordan, what the Slytherins had done to Katie, or over the fact that Harry was still in Slytherin. 

Whatever the reasons where, McGonagall practically cursed Jordan into the castle. Where Katie had just entered on a stretcher, followed by a very worried Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Hooch had called a penalty shot to the Gryffindors. While they were forced to use their second reserve player of the game. A fourth year that entered the game amazingly arrogant. Especially considering what had happened to the previous chaser, that she had taken the place for. Gryffindors were foolish, maybe a bit brave, but foolish. What type of idiot would willingly want to be in this game?

Draco caught the snitch about two minutes after they had resumed the game. None of the Slytherin cheers were heard above the other house's boos. 

"And Slytherin wins 230-0." Said Colin Creevey, who had taken over as commenter when Jordan had been taken away. Harry felt as though it was a hollow victory, as he headed to the locker rooms. This wasn't the way he liked to win. Hell even losing would have felt better than this. The same couldn't be said for his sister. Rose was on cloud nine, skipping her way after her twin.

"I -think -I'll -cash- in- on- the- job- you- owe- me- now." Rose said a word with each skip she took.

Without glancing over his shoulder to see her antics, he asked, "What are you talking about now?" 

"I mean we're going to throw a party, in honor of our victory. I'll need your help with the food." Rose explained merrily.

"Alright, but I can't stay for the party, I'll only help you with the supplies." Harry's tone left no room for argument as they entered the locker rooms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was quiet in the hospital wing when Harry entered. Looking around, it appeared deserted. Which, knowing Madame Pompfrey, it was. Most probably the Gryffindor quidditch team had been evacuated so Katie could rest. Harry idly wondered what had happened to Jordan. He'd be serving detention for a month if Harry knew McGonagall. Harry didn't pity the other boy.

Cautiously Harry approached the only occupied hospital bed. Seeing that the form on the bed was in a deep sleep, most likely from the potions Madame Pomfrey was known to stuff down patient's throats; Harry sat down. He had been prepared to see how his former teammate was doing no matter what anybody else had to say about it. Now he wouldn't have to worry about forcing himself in.

Sighing he let his head rest on the back of the chair. After his restless night, brutal quidditch game, and then finally all his trips to the kitchen and Hogsmeade, Harry felt dead on his feet. Exhausted, he fought to keep his eyes open. Realizing it was a fight he wasn't about to win, he stood. Harry leaned over the bed and began to talk quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to get hurt Katie. It was never my intention to get anyone else mixed up in this mess. When it's all over you, and everyone else will see that what I'm doing is right." 

With that Harry swept out of the hospital wing. Careful, but not enough to slow his pace, he half ran through Hogwarts. As he made his way towards the dungeons he was aware of the growing noise as he came close to his common room. That was enough to stop Harry in his tracks. Right now he wasn't too happy with his house mates, and wasn't in a mood to party. So entering the common room filled with partying Slytherins wasn't about to improve his temper. Harry knew he had been told to befriend them, but he still had two more years left to do that.

His decision made, Harry turned towards the Astronomy tower, in hopes of getting some air. Maybe then he'd be able to think of a response to Sirius' letter. Yet another thing that had gone wrong. This was definitely not his day. 

AN: REVIEW!-I might get inspired to update soon.


	8. Hogsmeade

**__**

Warning: This next chapter contains a section that is rated R for sexual content. (nothing big, no actual sex, just suggestions) If sensitive, do not proceed. 

Chapter 8

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

The next day the Slytherins' spirits were so high, that they failed to notice the other house's hostility. Apparently no one had forgotten about the quidditch game yet, but the Slytherins were still surprisingly oblivious to the rest of the school's hatred. Normally they would pick a fight with the first person that was rude to them. Not today though, today they were in their own little world. For the Slytherins hadn't beaten the Gryffindors this badly in fifteen years. And never had they injured a Gryffindor as badly as Hennis had. 

Part of the reasons that the Slytherins remained ignorant of the their unpopularity was because the Gryffindor's glares were considered normal. So no reaction could have been expected there. But when they completely became unaware of how the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws deliberately ignored them, and insulted them in classes, it was weird. Never had all three houses been against one other without that house being aware of it. 

Even though the Slytherins weren't very popular that day, they stayed blissfully unaware, and cheerful. That is, all the Slytherins except for Harry.

Harry, who presently was sitting in the Great Hall, during "Rose's feast", was miserable. He had been ever since last night. And his mood wasn't giving an indication of improving. After replying to Sirius' letter, he had sat in the Astronomy tower for over four hours. Doing absolutely nothing. Just relishing being alone for once. After the four houses of solitary confinement, Draco found him and dragged him unhappily back to the dungeons. There he was subjected to watching the Slytherins party. 

As a team member, he was, according to Draco, required to make an appearance. Even if it was brief, and forced. Harry spent most of his time either being hauled onto the dance floor by some girl, or watching Rose. Harry had, as Rose said, become very popular with the females lately. Something that quickly became more of a curse than a blessing. 

When Harry managed to come up with an excuse as why he couldn't dance, he talked with his housemates. This was all a pretense; he wasn't actually paying the least bit of attention to the conversations he was in the middle of. He was actually studying Rose. Like a hawk, red eyes followed her every move. Every toss of her hair, every smile, every wiggle against a boy. Harry didn't like it. She was making friends too fast, and too easily. He was going to have to have a serious talk with her. He excused himself from the throng of people who were chatting with him, and made for the dance area.

Determined, Harry stalked toward her, intent on breaking up whatever she was in the middle of doing with a sixth year boy. Harry wasn't sure what exactly they were doing, but it sure as hell wasn't dancing. And Harry sure as hell wasn't going to allow it to continue. Just as Harry was about to reach his twin, an arm snagged around his waist, and turned him around. 

Off balance, two feminine arms quickly circled Harry before he could protest. Looking down at his captor, he gazed into the smiling face of a triumphant Morgan. Morgan was a sixth year, who had been stalking him almost as much as Hermione. She was of average height, but quite curvaceous. With blue eyes, and red hair. She wasn't bad to look at, but had one evil temper.

Resignedly Harry continued the song out. Letting the Rose matter wait until they were in private.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Katie Bell remained in the Hospital wing for three more weeks before being released. During this time the other house's animosity had lessened a bit. Their classes continued as usual, Rose got a few more detentions than last month for all her various pranks, and Draco held more practices. Rose had opted to take all the extra classes Harry wasn't in. That way if they managed to teach anything useful, both twins would know it. It was during one of those classes that Rose earned her most recent detention.

Ancient Runes was moving very slowly as the professor droned on about an article in the Daily Prophet about a tomb that had recently been uncovered. Having already read the article about the German Wizards who had removed thousands of artifacts from the humongous temple, Rose wasn't taking notes. Restlessly Rose shifted yet again in her seat. After the rest of the class was done with notes, they were to examine some of the things found in the temple privately with a partner. Then they were to finish a questionnaire on the article.

Rose was paired up with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, who at the moment, was scribbling fiercely at the homework. Rose began her own as they waited for their turn to go into the room with the artifacts in it. Their professor had told them they had five minutes to examine everything before having to right an essay on it. He wanted to test them on their observing skills.

When it was their turn, Rose raced Terry to the room. Terry, who had been ignoring Rose after she had told him she wouldn't go out with him, followed her into the room walking. This class was too dull; it needed to be spiced up a bit. And Rose was just the person to do it. Seeing that an old mummy would be perfect for her plan, Rose glanced at Terry to be sure he wasn't watching. Since Terry seemed fascinated by a book, Rose began to work unnoticed.

By the time their five minutes were over with, Rose's work was complete. Terry hurried out of the room, as the next pair entered. Rose was halfway to her seat when she heard, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hannah Abbott came screaming out of the private room followed by a confused, but pale Draco. Hannah ran out the door with tears streaming down her face. Everyone turned to Draco for an explanation, including their professor.

Nobody got to ask Draco what had happened, because they were all to shocked by the thing standing behind him to speak. In the doorway stood a very ugly looking, decayed mummy. Where the moldy bandages had fallen, bone and light reddish green body showed through. There were bugs crawling in and out of the holes of its skeleton. Some girls screamed and raced for the door, which had been magically locked after Hannah had escaped. Others tried the windows, while Ernie just vomited. Dean Thomas tried to hex it, which only made it angry as it charged to the front of the classroom. 

There it stood, and waited for a minute before speaking. In a choked, raspy voice it said, "you have disturbed my rest, you shall pay. Hail Voldemort. The only one we shall ever serve faithfully. Be warned." Then it let out a haunting shriek before turning into dust. Nobody moved. The bell rang as the professor told them he'd be seeing the headmaster about this, not to worry.

Holding back laughter, Rose raced to the common room. Unfortunately she couldn't hold back long enough. As she was just about to enter the dungeons, her eyes started tearing as she started shaking. Then she let it loose. After three minutes of hysterics, Rose felt composed enough to continue on. 

She got to her feet, and went to get her broom. She had practice in about fifteen minutes. Just as Rose was about to say the password, that would have let her enter her common room, a voice halted her. Turning around, Rose faced a furious Snape.

"Rose Potter! You have managed once again to lose points for your house. You know, I used to thank god every day that the Weasley twins weren't in my house. But now, I'd rather have four of them for all seven years, instead of you for three!"

"Why professor, I can't help to notice that you seem a bit…. Agitated?" Rose drawled sweetly. 

"I'm going to ignore you, otherwise I would be forced to take points away from my own house. And if I were to that, we'd be in the negatives."

"Oh, you're too kind Professor." Rose responded as she made a move to enter the common room.

"Wait a minute Miss Potter, I'm not finished with you. Professor McGonagall will be supervising your detention tonight, in the transfiguration room at eight. I'm only thankful that you'll not be serving it with me. I don't deserve that much torture."

"Yes, Professor. I have to go to practice now."

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Try to show up for this detention. And DON'T do anything else; we can't lose any more points. Though I will admit it was quite clever what you did with the mummy." With that Snape strode away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I got to go now Draco," Rose yelled over the wind, balancing on her broom.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee you'll be starting next game because of this." Draco yelled back, dismissing her. Rose just flew down, not worried in the least. Draco had been threatening her and Harry since the beginning of the season. So far, he had yet to follow through on one of his numerous threats.

Harry didn't even wave bye, he was a bit put out with her at the moment. He was apparently very angry that she had played another prank that had resulted in proclaiming her alliance to the dark side. He had warned her to stop, but Rose didn't. She had tried just pulling pranks, but none appealed to her since no one was actually hurt.

Now Rose didn't enjoy seeing people in pain, but she hated doing things for the benefit of others even more. And that would include making others laugh. Which entertained them, and they then wanted more. Rose only cared what her own housemates thought of her jokes. She only valued the other house's reactions because she wanted to make sure that they did NOT enjoy her little pranks.

So Rose could live with Harry giving her the silent treatment, after all it wasn't the first time. And that had only lasted a couple of days. During the first day of school, Harry received his birthday presents from Ron and Hermione. A box full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and a picture of the trio from fourth year. Rose had destroyed the pranks, and had made voodoo dolls of Ron and Hermione after stealing the picture. She never returned the picture, but had given the dolls back to Harry, who had been afraid of what would have happened if Rose had kept them or if they had been destroyed. 

Harry didn't speak to her again until she got a detention with him. He had then ranted for the whole time they were scrubbing pots in the Hospital Wing. After that they were one happy family again. But now Rose had to serve her detention alone, with no Harry to yell at her. It was going to be a long week. 

Rose looked down at her watch and realized she was late. Perfect. As if she wasn't Professor McGonagall's favorite student already.

"You're late Miss Potter." Was the first thing McGonagall told Rose as she ran into the classroom.

"I know, I ran into Peeves." Rose lied, hoping to get onto another subject.

It didn't work. "That's not a good enough reason. And I heard you resurrected an ancient mummy just to terrorize your classmates. And I also heard that he spoke about You-Know-Who as a master. Now I know it was you who did it. And I DON'T want to know why you did it. So as for your detention, you'll be busy cleaning these desks…manually. You have all night, and give me your wand. I'll be in my office when you're finished." After Rose handed McGonagall her wand, the professor left.

Rose turned to the desks, and with a sigh she waved her hand. All the desks were spotless. She knew she couldn't go to the professor now, she'd just giver her more detentions after accusing her of getting someone else to do it. Rose knew she had done it before. 

Now bored, Rose decided to read up on Animagus Training. She and Harry had been planning on trying to learn, but just never got around to it last summer. Maybe if she could get him to listen, he'd be interested enough to talk to her again. Determined, Rose sat down and began to read.

Being an animagus would help them a lot, especially if they were able to keep it a secret. So Harry and Rose would have to teach themselves if they wanted to learn. The book said it took an average of two years to learn, that is if the person is capable. If not, they'd never learn. Some wizards were just not powerful enough to become one. Knowing power wasn't a factor; Rose estimated it would take about year and half for them. Maybe less if Harry became obsessed.

After reading the first four chapters, Rose put the book in her bag, and headed to where McGonagall's office was. Knocking twice, Rose entered.

"I'm finished Professor."

Minerva McGonagall examined Rose closely, and seemed to conclude that she wasn't lying and let her go. Once Rose's wand was returned to her, she left as quickly as possible. She didn't exactly like that particular teacher. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rose elbowed her way past the crowd of people huddled around a bulletin posted the next morning. But once she got as far as she could, she was still too short to read it. Angry, Rose hexed people in order to get out of the growing mob. Still fuming, she sat down and stabbed at her French toast.

"Morning sunshine!" Harry said cheerfully, he had begun talking to her after she expressed her idea to start animagus training. Harry had been up for over an hour already, running, and so he was wide awake. 

"Bite me." Rose growled back.

"Where? Cause I 'd be more than happy too." Draco interrupted sitting down next to her. Seeing Harry's face, he decided to change the subject. "So what's up with the pack of people?" Draco said pointing towards the bulletin area. 

Overlooking Draco's earlier comment, Harry explained. "It's a notice about the next Hogsmeade weekend, I saw it after I went running. When no one else was here. It was just me." Harry said remembering that heaven that had been shattered when the first student had arrived. He truly enjoyed being alone; he just wished he had more time to be so.

Rose proved his point by immediately bombarding him with a question. "Why? Can't they just use the-" Harry clamped his hand over his sister's mouth before she could spill their secret. He wasn't ready for Draco to learn their every secret just yet.

Rose bit down hard on Harry's hand, causing him to whelp and let go immediately. "As I was saying, couldn't they just use the mail in catalogues that deliver everything. Why waste a Saturday going to town when you could sleep in? Idiots!" Rose said, as she looked over the hall at the bundle of students, all shoving to sign up.

"Not everyone posesses your supeirior intellect, and do not resort to that possibility." Draco explained. "But, since everyone is going, why not? How about joining the 'idiots' for a weekend? Please? I'll buy you an ice cream." Draco pleaded with Rose.

"Well…. Okay. But I'm NOT leaving until 11. I need _some_ sleep." Rose agreed.

"Fine, but I need to be back by six." Harry said not looking up from his food.

"As much as I enjoy your company Cobra, I don't want it on Saturday. You'll just have to spend it by yourself." Draco said, hoping that the invitation to spend a day independently would make him forget about him and Rose. It didn't work.

Harry still didn't bother to meet Draco's eyes as he talked back. "No, that's quite alright. Hogsmeade is part of the whole Hogwarts experience, I wouldn't dream of not spending it with you two." Rose listened to the exchange, annoyed a bit by Harry's overprotectiveness. But she didn't dare to interrupt. She would likely be ignored if she even attempted to. So, silently she ate her food, while still listening to the boys' conversation.

"Yes, but then _my_ dream shall turn into a nightmare if you are there."

"I'm full. See you in Potions." Harry swung his backpack onto his back and left the table. Rose didn't acknowledge his departure in any way; she just kept scanning through the _Daily Prophet. _She was looking for an article about either herself or Harry. There _had_ to be one.There _always_ was one.

Every day since school had startedthere had been at least one editorial on them. First it had been about the sudden change in Harry, his switch in houses, and his appearence. Then finally they had somehow managed to dig up enough dirt to write some stories about the mysterious twin sister. Who they suspected, according to Fudge, as being a Death Eater. Rose loved it. The Potter's had even had their own column for all of October, but it was discontinued when Dumbledore had intervened on behalf of Sirius. This week Rose was sadly disappointed to find no article on her or her brother. 

__

Gloomily, Rose put the paper down before leaving the table. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for Potions. Draco turned to speak to her about Harry, when he found her leaving the hall. Hurridly, he grabbed his bag and followed. He finally caught up with her outside the Great Hall, and halted her.

__

"Thanks for waiting, _darling._" Rose stopped, surprised at Draco's sarcasm, and waited for him before running to class. "Don't worry, we won't be late." Draco assured her as he calmly walked after her.

"Oh really? Cause my watch says we have one minute until we are, and it takes a lot more than that to get to Snape's room." Rose said to Draco, not really caring if they were late, she just preferred to be right.

"We need to talk about this weekend." Draco said, grabbing her arm, causing her to face him.

Rose looked up into his eyes and smiled mischievously. "Harry doesn't change our plans at all, why would he? I certainly don't mind his company."

"I'm not sure about you two, but I don't like threesomes, especially between sisters and brothers. I'll pass."

Rose laughed up at him, amused by his assumptions even if they weren't entirely serious. "That, is not what I meant," Rose said in between giggles. "Don't worry about Harry, I doubt he'll stay any longer than five minutes." She finished smugly. 

Draco wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, but didn't question her as the reached the potion classroom. He swung the door open and strode arrogantly to his seat, and was followed by Rose, who was busy imitating his swagger. This caused the class to snigger as they copied their ingredients from the board.

Draco oblivious to it all sat down in an empty seat next to Harry. As Rose sat down on his other side, Sanpe finally turned around from writing the rest of the instructions on the board.

"Today we'll be making the Cembre potion. Does anyone know what it is?" Snape asked the class. 

Hermione's hand shot up first, but nobody else's did. "Potter." Snape barked, causing Harry to jump. "What is its purpose?" Harry knew that Snape had meant him and not Rose because he usually refered to her as Miss Potter. Whereas Harry just got Potter.

Sighing, Harry answered. "It's a flame freezing potion which allows the drinker to walk through fire." Hermione's hand sank back down as Snape nodded approvingly.

"Correct, and we will be brewing it today, so split up into pairs. You have forty minutes before I will inspect it, then you shall be testing them yourselves." Neville started shaking, while the rest of the class began pairing up. He was saved from working by himself when Hermione approached him. 

Rose was working with Blaise while Harry worked with Draco. The two boys were both expert potion brewers, but this was one neither had previously made. Though Harry had tasted it before. Neither talked as they concentrated on getting the potion right. Draco chopped as Harry mixed. After about half an hour, they sat back to watch their potion simmer before bottling it.

Harry looked over to see how his twin was fairing; she was only average at potions. She continuely chopped things too fine, or stirred too much. But as long as Blaise did that, theirs should turn out drinkable. 

"Time's up! We'll test them next class, write an essay on it for homework. Twenty-five inches on the history of the Cembre potions to be handed in tomorrow. Dismissed." The class grumbled as they packed up their things and headed for their next lessons. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Do you think if I set Neville on fire, we can test his potion first?" Rose asked hopefully as she walked along the dirt path to Hogsmeade with Harry and Draco. After a half an hour of trying, they finally managed to get her out of bed. So by noon they were on their way. Groups of students kept passing them going in the opposite direction, heading towards the free lunch at Hogwarts. "See, they didn't even like it! " Rose said indicating all the students running towards the castle.

Harry grabbed her arm and lowered it to her side. "Stop that. It's rude to point." Sighing, Rose obeyed. Then she opened her mouth, and took a few deep breaths in and out. Little white puffs of smoke came out and Rose grinned triumphantly.

"Look, it's finally cold enough to see your own breath," Rose said excitedly. "Soon it'll be snowing, think of all the fun we're going to have with that!" She finished, elbowing Harry who hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to her ramblings. 

"Will you please make an attempt to be more mature?" Harry pleaded clearly exasperated with his twin. Draco smiled; Rose really could get on someone's nerves if she tried hard enough. Hopefully Harry would become so frustrated with her he would head back to the castle, alone.

"How about we go to the three broomsticks first?" Draco asked the other two as they reached the village. He saw that Harry looked a bit reluctant to go there, so he pressed on. "Come on, my treat. I'm freezing, and you to probably are too." Rose nodded, so Harry was forced to follow.

When the entered the pub, they saw it was packed with students. After about a five minute search, they were finally able to secure a table in the back. As Harry made a move to sit down after Rose and Draco, he felt a hand on his back. " Do you mind if I join you three, there's no where else to sit." Blaise said sweetly.

"Y-," Harry began, but was cut off by both Rose and Draco.

In unison they said, "No, sit." After Blaise had sat down after Harry, Draco went for the drinks. While Rose sat on the other side of Harry grinning smugly. Harry knew she was up to something, but what? For now, he'd just be contented to glare her.

"Oh, looks like Draco needs help with the drinks. You two stay, I'll go help him." Rose said as she slipped away. Harry now was positive she was up to something; she would never willingly help anyone unless there was something in it for her. And a drink wouldn't be enough of a motivation for her.

Harry was so busy thinking about his twin that he didn't even realize that Blaise had an arm around him, until it was too late. "So Cobra, what are you doing today? I'm not busy; we could head up to the castle while everyone else is gone. What do you think?" Blaise drawled seductively.

Harry didn't think, he couldn't what with Blaise's hand where it was. In a hoarse voice he managed, "no, I don't think so." Holding back a groan, Harry closed his eyes as Blaise's hands began to travel. "I..I need a drink." Harry rasped out.

"Here." Blaise whispered into his ear before placing a steaming cup of liquid into his hands. She let her hands slide over his suggestively. Harry couldn't even think to question where the drink came from, or what exactly was in it. All of his thoughts at that moment were centered on Blaise, or rather what her body was doing to his.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry grabbed Blaise's arm and practically dragged her out of the pub. Totally ignorant to the looks on the other customers' faces. For if he had, he would have seen Hermione's. Hermione had followed Padma and Parvati to the Three Broomsticks, and had just sat down when she spotted Harry and Blaise in a corner. She knew instantly what they were doing, and it shocked her. Harry had always been a gentleman, as far as she knew he hadn't had a girlfriend, or hadn't even kissed a girl yet. 

Once she got over her initial shock, Harry and Blaise ran out of the pub leaving no guess as to what they were about to do. Suddenly feeling sick, Hermione left. Once outside, the cold wind hit her like a bucket of ice water. Her eyes started to water. Not wanting to be embarrassed in public, Hermione went behind the building into the alley. Leaning against the brick wall she closed her eyes. Slowly, little tears began to trickle down her face. Sniffling, Hermione ignored them and just let them dry with the wind. Then her legs gave out as she gradually sank to her knees. The ground was cold, but Hermione didn't even feel it.

"Hermione?" 

A/N: REVIEW!! Should Ron get w Hermione? Morgan is not going 2 be Harry's girlfriend. I need more input on whom to pair Harry up with. Should he be a player with a couple of people before setteling down? Can he experiment with slash too? Please remember to review!


	9. Missing

****

This chap has a BIT of fluff at beg. Read on it gets better I promise!

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

Chapter 9

Separated in darkness they shall grow

Of each other they shall not know

Prospering apart, until their ready

Together they will keep the dark steady

Then they will defeat evil with his own way

But not before in darkness they shall lay

Hermione lifted her tear stained face to look up at Ron. Ron, who was standing a few feet away, was bending over with a look of concern on his freckled face, asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione just sobbed harder at that. Everything was wrong. And he couldn't even guess, he was so thickheaded at times. But, unable to tell him that, she just wiped her face with her hands and said, " nothing. Nothing's wrong." Ron didn't seem to believe her because he sat down next to her and gave her a shaky hug. He awkwardly patted her back while attempting to whisper soothingly to her.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you now?" Ron asked as she sat up again, her face now free of all traces of tears.

"Harry." She mumbled softly. "He's so different, you're so different, it's just not right."

Ron looked at her guiltily. " I know, but people change, plans change. I'm sorry I've been such a bastard lately, leaving you all alone. But that's over with. Friends?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Of course, but what about Harry?" Hermione's big brown eyes began to water once again.

" I know it took me awhile." At Hermione's look, he admitted, "we'll it actually took me awhile to listen to Ginny, but she finally convinced me it isn't as Harry says it is. I mean he can't be in Slytherin it just isn't him. I haven't really met Rose yet, but she seems to be a lot like the marauders. How can she not be in Gryffindor too?" Ron finished, half talking to himself.

He continued on when Hermione didn't say anything. "I got a letter from Sirius, saying he didn't believe it either. He wanted to know what was really happening. But I don't know what's going on!" Ron said angrily, slamming his fist onto the ground before wincing in pain.

"I got a letter from him too, I told him I agreed that it didn't make sense." Hermione responded, still next to Ron on the ground. "I believe it's up to us to help Harry, even if he doesn't want it."

"Whatever you say Hermione, I'm behind you the whole way. I just want to get that smug look off Malfoy's face as soon as possible." Ron finished vehemently. Hermione nodded in agreement as he helped her to her feet. It was hard not to attack Malfoy every time he laughed with, sat with, talked with, or slapped Harry on the back. Deciding that this needed to be solved as soon as possible before it was too late, they walked back to the castle together. Totally unaware of the two groups of people that came out of the shadows after them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rose had had an eventful day so far, waking up an hour earlier than usual on weekends, drugging her brother, and getting some informative news from some Slytherin third year's girls. Apparently the two girls had overheard a conversation between Ron and Hermione that afternoon. After getting all the information from the two suspicious youngsters, she modified their memories into thinking they saw just Hermione in the ally alone.

Annoyed that Harry's friends were too nosy, she made her to the Gryffindor tower. Rose passed a few Gryffindors on the way, all of which ignored her. Insolent fools.

Waiting for the hallway to clear before approaching the portrait, Rose scanned through all the latest gossip she knew. Finally picking on the one she wanted to spread, as it also happened to work with her scheme to rid Harry of those Gryffindors, she began to talk with the fat lady.

"You don't say dearie, well I for one am shocked. Your parents didn't get together until sixth year, and they were perfectly virtuous until their wedding day. Why they would just turn over in their graves if the knew what a little scoundrel your brother has turned into. I'm sure they'd be comforted to know that he has you to keep him close in hand. Go on in, I can see you're anxious."

Rose scrambled through, not bothering with the invisibility charm. Scanning the room she wasn't able to find who she was looking for. She had been so hoping on giving those two specific Gryffindors a lecture on staying out of other people's lives, especially when they weren't wanted. That was just plain harassment. Then Rose would have hexed them into oblivion; well she would have at least liked to have tried to. Disappointed to find her victims missing, she left the common room quickly not wanting to spend any more time in those people's company than was necessary. 

After leaving the Gryffindor tower, Rose walked hurriedly to the Slytherin dungeons. She needed to get to the Marauder's map and see where Hermione and Ron were before they found Harry. All the while annoyed that some meddlesome Gryffindors had ruined her Saturday, she angrily stalked down the hall kicking all the suits of armor along the way.

Ignoring the coldness of the underground dungeons, Rose refused to put a warming charm on herself like she did every other day. She couldn't afford to waste any time, not even a minute. The only reason she didn't just accio the map was because she wasn't sure where Harry was at the moment. If was in his room and saw the piece of parchment suddenly start flying out, there'd be hell to pay. He had made it clear during the summer that she was never to touch it; he seemed to think she'd do something bad with the map. Odd, Rose only planning on helping him get rid of some unwanted people.

Looking down at her watch, she began to run. The potion Blaise gave Harry would be wearing off soon, and he'd be looking for her then. Shouting the password for all to hear, Rose entered her common room. No one spoke to her as she rushed to her brother's dorm. Slightly winded, Rose halted to a stop outside the door. Leaning her ear against the wood, Rose strained to hear something. Nothing. Assuming that it was empty, Rose turned the knob cautiously. 

Peeking inside, she saw it was unoccupied. Rose then dashed to her brother's trunk. After performing an unlocking charm, she flung open the trunk. Fishing around for a bit, Rose struck gold. Tapping her wand to the map, Rose spoke. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Instantly the little dots appeared as expected. Rose searched frantically for Hermione and Ron's dots. But according to the map, there weren't anywhere in Hogwarts or the grounds. Frustrated, Rose put all of Harry's things back, being careful to return everything back in place. She then closed the lid and relocked it. Making sure that Harry wouldn't be able to tell that she had been there, Rose left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later found Rose in Dumbledore's office…again. Except this time Harry had been asked to accompany her there as well. Harry was angry that he had been taken out of class for one of Rose's antics. Rose was just angry that he had found out about her latest mischief so quickly. Inside the office, Rose rushed to get what she believed to be, the comfier chair. Harry sat down beside her, not caring one whit about which chair he sat in. 

Looking up at her headmaster, Rose saw Dumbledore examining them. Normally Rose enjoyed being observed, she loved being watched enviously. But Rose did not like it this time, especially since Dumbledore wasn't looking at her with admiration or envy. "What?" She asked him, finally fed up with his staring.

Dumbledore broke his study and chuckled. Since he was obviously amused and not angry, Harry relaxed. He had thought for a moment that Rose had gone too far. Then he straightened again when Dumbledore suddenly became serious before speaking. "Have either of you spoken with Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley in the last two days?" Rose clearly look relieved that he wasn't aware of her latest prank, and just nodded her head no. Harry shook his head as well, fully confused as to where this was going. Should he have seen them? He thought he was supposed to be avoiding them. 

Dumbledore didn't reply right away and just sighed before sinking back down into his chair. "I was afraid you two would say that. No one else has seen them since Hogsmeade on Saturday." Dumbledore let his unexpected news set in before moving on. "We have reason to believe that Voldemort may have a hand in this, though we can never be certain." He finished stroking his beard, and talking as though he really had no clue. "The ministry has already been informed, and we are doing everything we can." Rose looked surprised, but not overly upset by the kidnapping. Harry was visibly affected, though he was doing a remarkable job of trying to hide it. "Have any of your fellow house mates mentioned anything about this?" When he received no response from Harry, he turned to Rose for an answer.

Feeling suddenly defensive of her new found friends, Rose sputtered with anger. "N..NO! I haven't heard a thing. They are not the Death Eaters, their parents are!" Rose said vehemently. 

"I take it you trust them as well, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice audibly softened when he questioned Harry.

"I trust Draco, but you never know. After all, you trusted Moody, didn't you?" Harry said as he stood and left the office. Rose watched her twin leave before saluting Dumbledore. Then she too left to go back to class. Dumbledore watched them go sadly, it seemed as though Rose wasn't doing as well of a job on keeping Harry from dwelling on the past as he had hoped. On the bright side, she didn't seem to upset after the meeting. Reflecting back, Albus chuckled. Rose certainly did have spunk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked as Harry sat down next to him in charms. They were working on healing charms, a subject that Draco found unimportant. Making no attempt to even try the spell, Draco just pressed Harry. "Well?"

"He just wanted to check where my alliances laid now that I'm friends with you." Harry stated as calmly as he could, guarding his emotions as he closely watched Draco's. Even if his statement was exactly true, it was close enough to it. Draco seemed surprised at Harry's straightforward answer and didn't reply right away. But when he did he voice was so forceful and confident, it surprised Harry.

Looking Harry right in the eye he said, "You can tell him he has nothing to fear from me either. I've made my choice, and it isn't with Voldemort." Yet again Draco surprised him using Voldemort's real name and not You-Know-Who. "I don't like anyone telling me what to do, so don't get Dumbledore thinking that now that Voldemort's out of the picture, he can be my new master. I will not be dictated ever again." Harry stared back into Draco's face, checking to see if he was sincere. 

He was. "I wasn't suggesting that you were, don't be offended. I was just answering your question. But now that were on the subject, I'll tell you about myself." Harry said back amicably. 

"No need, I know exactly who you support. Like golden boy would ever follow Voldemort." Draco snorted.

Harry waited a minute so that Draco would be paying complete attention to his next words. "Oh you'd be surprised." 

"Humph, yes I would be so shocked that I'd drop dead if you ever thought about doing as Dumbledore asked." Draco said sarcastically, not believing Harry for a second. 

"Look, we can't talk about this here, can you meet me in the Astronomy tower after lunch? We can skip History." Harry asked, and smiled when Draco agreed.

Lunch went by slowly for the two Slytherins. Neither really ate much as they anticipated their upcoming meeting, though no one looked as if they had noticed anything amiss with the two. After a half an hour, the food began to clear. They both got up at the same time, and left the hall together. All the while chatting happily so as not to arose suspicion. Once outside the hearing of the great hall, they fell silent.

Harry spoke first, "I'm not too pleased with Dumbledore at the moment, and haven't been since June. He treats me as a pawn, granted a well-guarded pawn, but a pawn nonetheless. Can I trust you with something?" Draco wasn't sure where exactly this was going but said yes anyway. "Good, then you won't mind if I put a truth spell on you." Draco did mind, but his curiosity to what Harry was up to won out.

"That depends, how long does it last?"

Harry smirked and said, "Until I remove it."

Knowing he would regret it later, Draco replied, "Fine."

Now they were at the Astronomy Tower and both stepped inside. Harry turned around and closed the door, then put various charms on it to lock it. Followed by a powerful silencing barrier. Nothing said in this room would be heard, or repeated. Draco was impressed but didn't say anything, just sat down on the edge. When he heard Harry sit down next to him, he turned to face him. "Ready when you are."

Harry waved his wand and muttered, "_Versos_," as a shot of sparkles came out of his wand and landed on Draco. Draco felt as though he had been lifted from his body as his eyes glazed over. Seeing that his charm had worked, Harry began the interrogation. "Do you support Voldemort?"

Draco was helpless as he watched his mouth respond. "No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Should I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Are you loyal to me as a friend, forever."

"Unless you try to kill me, yes."

Taking the spell off, Harry watched as Draco came back. "I'm going to tell you what's happened to me since August, and you can decide if you want to help me or not. If not, I know you won't tell anyone." Harry went over what Dumbledore had told him and Rose in his office, in what felt like years ago.

"Wait, so the sorting hat was fixed?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

Harry chuckled and said, "No, I got in there all on my own. It wanted to put me in Slytherin in the first place." Harry finished his story with how they had trained over the summer. Harry watched as Draco digested all that he had just told him. He was just contented to watch the sky all day if he had to, so he stayed silent.

Meanwhile, everything was in turmoil in Draco's mind. Harry was against Voldmort, no surprise there. But Dumbledore had a plan for Harry to defeat him, and he needed Draco's help. The decision to help him was relatively easy. If he didn't, who knows what could happen if Voldemort took over. He personally would be on both sides' most wanted list if he rebelled against Dumbledore too. If Draco helped Harry he'd be going against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, a.k.a his father. Yes, Draco would be glad to do whatever he could.

"You can count on me Cobra," Draco said happily to his friend. Harry, who had been busy staring at the clouds, wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"Are you sure? This isn't a game, it's war." Harry reminded Draco.

"Positive." He replied without hesitation.

"I need you to become a spy, become a Death Eater for Voldemort." Draco's jaw dropped in surprised, but waited for Harry to finish. "Here's my plan. You get in by your father's connections, and this way you won't be targeted for your refusal to not be a Death Eater. You can keep us up on what he's planning. Snape used to do it, but he's been suspected of being a spy since last June. They'd never suspect you, the son of Lucius Malfoy to be one. "

"This is crazy. And you're the psycho who's got it all figured out. What does Rose think about it all." When Harry didn't answer him right away, Draco too a big breath before going on.

"I guess I'm a psycho too then, I'll do it." Harry let a grin spread across his face as he let out a breath of relief. Draco had just made things much easier for him. Maybe he'd be able to find out more about Hermione and Ron's capture. Even if he couldn't, then at least he'd be able to help others in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After neither nether Harry nor Draco showed up for Binns' class, Rose began to search for them. She looked everywhere, in the bathrooms, other common rooms, dorm rooms, and even the hidden passageways. But she still couldn't find them. At a lost at what to do now, she headed to dinner. Maybe she'd be able to think better on a full stomach. Most of the students were in the Great Hall when she arrived, including her brother and Draco.

Both sat on the far side of the Slytherin table near the wall, huddled together whispering, with no one even close to them. But, they seemed not to mind their solitude and were even laughing occasionally. Rose was slightly surprised that they appeared to be genuinely enjoying themselves, and not just putting up a good public impression.

This was a bizarre sight since they had been unable to spend a single afternoon together just last weekend without one being forced to drug the other to get rid of him. Uneasily, Rose advanced towards the two boys. They noted her arrival with a smile from Harry, and a wave from Draco. But other than that, they just kept on talking. Seeing that neither was displaying any signs of having a curse put on them to be civil, she left to sit with Blaise and Pansy. 

Sitting down with the girls, Rose was immediately bombarded with questions on where the two boys had been, and why they weren't sitting with the group. "Maybe they want some alone time, if you know what I mean." Pansy said snidely, she was still angry that neither boy had paid any attention to her this year. Rose laughed to cover the awkward silence that had followed Pansy's comment. Blaise joined in, while Mandy just looked as though she agreed with Pansy.

"I know for a fact that Harry doesn't swing that way," Blaise said while still trying to recover from her laughter. Rose couldn't speak, and just shook her head in agreement. This was too funny; she couldn't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when they heard this. That would probably break up their closeness. Pansy just sulked throughout the meal, while Blaise and Rose would share secret glances before breaking into hysterics again. Pansy was finally so fed up with them that she left before dessert in a huff. 

Rose was halfway through her ice cream when Harry came over. "I'm going to bed early tonight, don't lose anymore points while I'm not there to watch you." Rose just pretended to be offended, and Harry walked away. Draco followed after him. During dinner they had devised a plan on how to find Hermione and Ron. Draco was reluctant at first; he still didn't like the Gryffindors, but had finally given in only after much persuasion from Harry.

Once inside their dorm room, Harry changed for bed using wandless magic. Then he spent the rest of his magical energy on summoning Draco over. Exhausted from the effort, Harry laid back down onto the bed. Draco looked sympathetic, but didn't stop what he was doing. He used magic to tie Harry to the bed, and put an invisible gag in his mouth so no one would hear him scream. Finally Draco waved his wand over him and out him to sleep. Listening, Draco heard the deep breaths that signaled that Harry was indeed asleep.

Draco heard a scuffle, and then looked up to see Pansy tumbling out of the closet. "Aha! I knew it! I knew you too were gay. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to resist me." She said, pointing to Harry and himself.

Draco looked surprised, then angry. "I am not gay, but if you were the only female on earth I would be. LEAVE!" Draco bellowed as Pansy ran out of the room. Learning from his mistake, Draco now locked the door.

Then he returned to his own bed and laid down. He was equipped with a quill and a piece of parchment, waiting for Harry to have a nightmare. Harry had been taking a potion to have a dreamless sleep for months now, so he hadn't been aware of Voldemort's activities. They were hoping that if he didn't take it tonight, then he'd dream if where Ron and Hermione were.

So Draco was waiting, when Harry started shaking, a signal that his nightmare had begun. Draco watched in horror as Harry started twisting violently, with sweat pouring down his ashen face. He felt helpless as Harry tried to scream, but couldn't. Draco got up to wake Harry and end his nightmare, but stopped himself just in time. Harry had to find out where they were; otherwise he'd just have to do it again tomorrow night.

One long minute later, Harry's red eyes shot open. Draco rushed forward and removed the gag and ropes. Panting, Harry attempted to speak. "Ah…Ah…At a mansion…a big black one in London…with white roses in the yard…and dungeons in the basement, under a trap door that you get into by taking the heads off statues of muggle children. That's where they are." Harry finished, his breathing more normal. 

Draco had been listening, and with dread and realized where they were. Hermione, Ron, and Voldemort were at Malfoy Manor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Her head felt as though it was a balloon, and had been pumped up with helium. Groaning, Hermione brought up her hands to cradle her aching head. She then slowly opened her eyes, as her mind began to fully function. Looking around, her memory slowly came back to her. Hermione quickly shut her eyes again, hoping that it wouldn't be true, that she was just dreaming. Cautiously, Hermione opened one eye. No, she was still there.

She and Ron had been walking back to Hogwarts, finally together again when it had happened. A group of people masked as Death Eaters suddenly appeared, surrounding them both in a circle. Hermione had screamed while Ron started to curse them. He had only managed to knock one down before she herself was captured. Hermione had begun screaming but had been taken away before Ron could help her. Then she must have been stunned, because the next time she woke up a Death Eater was kicking her into consciousness. He had given her some food and water, and let her use a bathroom. But he refused to answer any of her questions.

Hermione hadn't seen Ron since the initial kid knapping. And she had absolutely no clue as to how long ago that was; it could have been hours, or even a week. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep again, Hermione examined her prison. It was stone, (how original), and had a wooden door with a window that had bars on it, presumably for the guard to check on her. She wasn't chained to the wall, and there weren't any hooks coming out. It was just plain bare.

Already bored with her inspection, Hermione started to think of where she could possibly be. She was most definitely here by Voldemort's orders, but why, she had no idea. Since she and Ron were no longer friends with Harry, what use could Voldemort possibly have with them? And where the bloody hell was she? Where was Ron? And most importantly, where was her rescue team? Somebody must have noticed them missing by now, so where was Dumbledore?

Hermione knew that the guard wasn't going to answer her, so there was no point in asking him. Frustrated with all the mysteries, Hermione began to pace. But quietly, she didn't want to draw attention to herself, maybe then Voldemort would forget about her until she figured out a way to get out. So Hermione continued to pace, even after she ate the food the Death Eater gave her.

She was beginning her 567th walk around the perimeter of her cell when she heard a male voice screaming, "AHHH!" It was ghastly to listen to. Hermione then ran to the door, trying to be closer to the agonizing sounds. The guard appeared undaunted, like he didn't even hear the screams. But he couldn't be deaf, for he looked up when she banged into the door in an effort to hear better. The Death Eater looked, his mask covering his satisfied smirk, and growled, "Get back."

Complying, Hermione walked shakily to the wall and sat down. Praying that it would all end soon, and she and Ron would be back at Hogwarts with Harry. 

Because she was so engrossed in her efforts, she failed to notice someone else inside her cell. 

****

AN: this was one of my least favorite chaps personally, but it had 2 get written. please remember to review.


End file.
